


Angels & Demons

by Pie_pecans_and_parrots



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Blood, Demons, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guts - Freeform, Prostitution, Swearing, fun times in a church, glory - Freeform, some weird ass alien powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_pecans_and_parrots/pseuds/Pie_pecans_and_parrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both a little weird, but what else could you expect from a pair of half human supernatural fighters?</p>
<p>weird Supernatural-ish feeling fic with some marvel fun</p>
<p>i promise sweet, sweet lesbian love.</p>
<p>these characters will not leave me alone.<br/>(Still undecided if this in 'Fate' Universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel Saraph was born on the 13th of June, 1985, at 12:00 am. He was beautiful boy with gold blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. From the second he opened his eyes, everyone swore that he just emitted light.

 

One hospital bed away, Lilith Mauvais was born as well, to the exact second. She was a pale girl, with an already thick patch of black hair, and deep green eyes. From the second she opened her eyes, everyone swore that the room got darker.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel was good. He was infallibly polite and kind to any that crossed his path, and it seemed he brought only luck about. He was a treasure to his family and neighbourhood.

 

Lilith wasn't as sweet. She tried, oh she tried, but there was something about her that some people couldn't stand. Looking too long into her green eyes could give some people the violent shivers, and despite her want to do well, sometimes everything simply failed.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel first met Lilith at a playground. They were 5, and Gabriel just couldn't understand why the dark haired girl wasn't playing with the other kids. He toddled over, beaming excitedly.

 

“Hello! My name is Gabriel!” He said brightly. When the girl didn't respond, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground, he frowned. “What's wrong?”

 

Lilith looked up, hitting him full force with what should have been a repulsing look. He simply cocked his head. Taken aback, she furrowed her brow. “Why aren't you gone?” She questioned.

 

Gabriel laughed. “Because I don't know your name, silly!”

 

Lilith smiled at the boy’s infectious happiness. “I'm Lilith.” She mumbled.

 

“Lily?” He asked, trying to hear her.

 

“No – I mean… Yeah.” She said, and after a short conversation, she followed him into the playground.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, baby girl!” Lilith scowled, and hunched her shoulders. “Hey! Give us a kiss! I'm talking to you, Lily-Willy-”

 

That did it. Whirling, Lilith lunged for the three lounging students. Snarling, she gripped the quarterback around the throat, pressing him into the wall with no small amount of force. He let out a gurgling sound, and Lilith felt the terrible pit inside of her bubble with delight.

 

“Hey! What's going on here?”

 

Lilith released her hold on the boy, the pit quieting at her friend's voice. She turned to see Gabe in all his glory, striding towards them. He looked at Lilith. “What's going on, Lily?”

 

“She just strangled me man! For no reason! She's crazy hot, but just crazy!” The quarterback squawked. Lilith scowled at the comment and made to jump at him again, making him flinch, but a solid arm caught her around the waist.

 

“Lily.” Gabriel’s voice was full of firm warning. She let out a deep sigh, and tried to let the negativity leak out with it.

 

“That's a lie.” She said calmly. “Sexual harassment is warrant for gentle strangulation.” Gabe sighed a long-suffering huff behind her.

 

“Look guys, just get out of here, alright?” He said tiredly. He exchanged handshakes with the three boys. Finally, it was just them in the corridor. Gave turned to Lilith. “Last time I make you come pick me up from practice.” He joked lightly. Lilith said nothing, and picked up her bag, stalking for the exit. “Hey, hey, hey! What's up?” He tried to grip her arm to turn her around, but she shook him off.

 

She headed angrily for her car, and fumbled with the keys. She dropped them, and let out a frustrated cry, and kicked at her car. After the dull thud, a dent was left that she took no mind of. Gabriel knelt down and quickly retrieved the keys and passed them to her. She turned to look at him finally. “I don't know if I'm angry because you don't think I can handle myself, or angry because I didn't know what I was going to do.” Her voice was defeated. Gabriel reached out, opening his mouth to comfort her, but she span away from him angrily. "No! Don't you - don't do that!" She yelled.

 

"What?!" Gabe asked, confusion furrowing his brow.

 

"Don't touch me. Don't put your healing touch on me and make everything better! You don't- you can't understand! It's getting worse, okay! it's getting worse!" Gabriel took a visible step back, Lilith sunk to the ground beside her car, and buried her face in her hands. "That - that darkness inside of me. I can feel it. Almost all the time now. Its building. It wants to be released." Her voice was muffled.

 

Gabriel thought hard. About three years ago, when they were 14, Gabriel had started feeling weird. Not the normal teenage hormonal weird, but something deeper. He would sometimes find himself on the verge of unconscious after spending too much time with people. Something made them overwhelming. Whether it was their voices, their faces, something, he didn't know. Sometimes he'd get the odd feeling that something was wrong, and then something bad would happen.

 

And then sometimes he'd had felt the need to touch people. But not in some weird sexual way.  Especially when they were hurt, emotionally or physically. One day he did. He felt this strange, sucking, emptying feeling from inside him, travelling out through his palm to the person. They perked up instantly, and he swore that he saw the cut on their hand stop bleeding.

It wasn't until after that he realised he felt slightly drained, as if he had expended something. Never one for secrets - or lies for that matter - he went straight for Lilith.

About a year after was when Lilith started acting strangely. Her mood swings - already unpredictable - became as temperamental and as wild as summer storms. She started to become more viscous, more likely to hurt. Those infamous states that won her little favour as a child started a reappearance. It took a little while, but she confided in him, that she felt something different inside of her. Something black bubbling inside. Like a hungry pit, waiting to be filled and satisfied.

It had been getting stronger recently, their urges. His own sometimes kept him awake. He would dream of flying, but it was almost nightmarish. He would burn so hot, that his sheets would be soaked through with sweat. Sometimes it took the touch of Lily's hand to calm him. Her skin being the only cool he could find. And apparently, his presence was the only thing that truly calmed her rages.

 

Gabriel sat down beside her. Carefully, he wrapped his arm around her, privately enjoying the cool comfort she brought. "We'll figure it out, Lil. I promise." She nodded, hands still covering her face.

He sat there with her, watching as the sun went down and the night cooled - but he didn't feel it. He always burnt so hot these days. "How about you?" He looked at Lilith, who had uncovered her face. "Are you alright? I know you didn't sleep well last night." He didn't question her strange knowledge. Sometimes they just knew things about the other. Just like he'd known to go down that corridor rather than head straight for the car.

"I'm okay." He tilted his head back. He watched as his breath came out as steam. Lilith's didn't. She sighed. He watched her profile, lit dimly by the parking lot lights. She had always been beautiful, in a dark sort of way.

 

Her eyes were enticing, but also hard and cold if she willed them, and her lips were full, and when she smiled, turned up slightly at one side, giving the impression of a condescending smirk. She had grown lithe and curvy in her teens, and despite her obvious disinterest in any boy at the high school, she still attracted admirers.

Lilith could feel Gabe's eyes on her, but couldn't find it in herself to care. Let him take her in. God knows she had his image just about superimposed on the back of her eyelids she saw him so much. He was handsome, just on the edge of pretty, but his sharp jawline, height and physique made it clear he was very much a man. He had matured quickly, and had kept his sunlight toned hair, which he barely cut. It fell, waving slightly, to just under his ears, and parted neatly in the middle. His eyes were still as blue, even more so. Clear and steady and altogether so angelic looking.

She didn’t know what was happening, to her, or to him. For all her turmoil, he was just as weird.


	2. 2

Lilith dropped Gabriel off, waving to him as he entered his house. His mother embraced him in the doorway, and smiled at Lilith. She smiled tightly back, feeling that odd _something_ rise in her throat, almost like bile. She swallowed the uncomfortable feeling and revved her engine, speeding off down the street. Her car’s roar echoed in the dark street. She scowled as she reached her shabby house. She’d saved up herself to buy her car, and it was the nicest part of her life apart from Gabe.

She clicked the car button to double check it was locked. She climbed the porch stairs with a heavy heart. Trying to be silent, she unlocked the door quietly, and would have made it to her room, if their disgusting dog hadn’t let out a booming bark.

“Girl!” she bowed her head. “Back from whoring so soon?”

“Back from the bar so soon?” she shot back. The resounding slap across the back of head sent her sprawling, but it wasn’t unexpected. She picked herself up, and turned slowly, looking the man who had somehow been a part of her birth right in his bloodshot eyes. “Good seeing you too, _daddy._ ” She sneered, and stood her ground as he started towards her.

He came right up to her face, and she wrinkled her nose as his foul breath washed over her. “You better not be giving me attitude. You ungrateful bitch. You’re only here because of me.”

She scowled. “I’m only here because you, and my slut of a mother didn’t check the condom for holes.” Another blow sent her sprawling on the stairs, spots dancing in front of her eyes for a second.

“Don’t you _dare_ talk about her like that.” he turned away apparently over-come by sudden emotion. Lilith rolled her eyes, and brushed some blood from her lip. “You don’t know-” he broke himself off, and looked back to her, pure murder in his eyes. “But you will know. By your birthday, you’ll be gone and I’ll be reunited with her.”

“How drunk are you?” Lilith scoffed. “She’s dead! _Dead!_ You stupid man!” it would have been biting, if not for the crack in her voice. Turning before he could see her weakness, she sprinted up the stairs. It was nearly Gabe and her birthdays. Also known as the anniversary of her mother’s death. And of Gabriel’s father’s MIA report. Tragedy.

She threw herself onto her bed, wincing at the spring that always dug into her back. 18 years to the day of the death of Caroline Green in 3 days. She and Gabe usually went out for dinner with his mother and brothers and grandparents. They were a sweet Christian family, but she suspected some of their kindness towards her came from pity. Bruises were hard to cover with makeup.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel finished his dinner quickly, and made sure to save some left overs to take for Lily in the morning. Knowing her, she was probably still awake and hungry. Her dad would be coming home about now, unless he was home earlier. His hand went to the throbbing spot on his head and his lips unconsciously. Maybe he had come earlier. The pain had bloomed whilst he was in the shower, and although he was sure that Lilith was probably worse, it still hurt. He felt for his friend. Felt _with_ his friend too. Something else he had noticed recently, was his growing empathy. It only worked long distance with Lily, but up close he could get a general sense of what someone was feeling without them giving him any sign.

It was terrifying, just like everything else.

Gabriel went up to bed, and knelt at his window, fixing his face at the starry sky. “Dear God, your humble follower thanks you and begs you for forgiveness and answers. I feel at odds with myself. It is not your work you have done unto me I am uneasy with, but something inside of me. I feel myself burn with something unknown, and feel things I shouldn’t be feeling. Is this you, lord? Is this a punishment or a sign?” Gabriel closed his eyes and bowed his head. “I pray for some answer to my turmoil. Please send peace and hope to my family, and to one who I think needs it, my friend Lilith. She is also… feeling different. But I fear it will consume her – she doesn’t have your strength to fall upon, lord.”

Unnoticed, Gabriel’s mother paused in her son’s doorway, listening to him. “I thank you for your guidance so far in my life. Please keep my father safe. Amen.” She bowed her head, feeling the weight of her choices weighing on her.

She knocked on the door. “Honey? Are you in bed yet?” she entered, and watched him stand. He was so beautiful, just like his father had been.

“Yeah, mom.” He crossed to her, and pecked her on the cheeks. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. I love you.” he bounced onto his bed, and started pulling off his shirt.

“I love you too, but Gabriel,” he looked at her questioningly. Her words died in her throat. “It’s-it’s nothing, honey. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Gabriel lay on his back, watching the tree outside his window make odd shadows on his wall.

“Lilith.” He said absently. “I hope you’re okay. Sleep well, Lil.”

_You’re such a sap. Goodnight._

Gabriel sat bolt upright. “Lily? You can hear me?”

_What the fuck? You can hear me?_

“I just said that.” he said.

_You can’t see me, but I’m rolling my eyes. How the hell is this happening?_

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Gabriel said. “How cool is this?! We can have private conversations anywhere!”

_Yeah. If you don’t mind being looked at like you’re crazy. Keep your voice down._

“Oh, right.” Gabriel lowered his voice to a whisper. “Maybe we can change it so we can talk in our heads. You are talking aloud right?”

_Yeah, but I can kinda hear you in my head._

“Huh. It just sounds like you’re really far away. Like on a quiet radio.”

_Maybe it works differently because we’re so different._

“I guess.”

_You know how utterly insane this is, right? Like I’m not 100% convinced I’m not just having a full mental breakdown._

“You’re not having a breakdown. Here,” Gabriel closed his eyes concentrating on that little area in his mind he knew had something to do with Lily. Keeping his focus on transmitting to her, he pinched his arm, hard.

_Ow, bitch!_

“See! Not insane. Just insanely cool.” Gabriel sobered remembering the pain from earlier. “Hey you okay, from before.”

As he had expected, there was no reply. Lilith always got uncomfortable talking about her dad.

 _I’m fine, Gabe. Don’t worry._ She said finally.

“You know I can’t help it.” He said softly, smiling gently.

_You should be getting to sleep soon. It’s midnight._

“What about you?” he said, settling under his duvet comfortably.

 _Ah, you know me. I use the dark hours to plot world domination._ Gabriel rolled his eyes. _Nah,  I’m good. I can run on 2 hours of sleep a night. It’s my superpower. Or downfall. It remains yet to be seen. You need to sleep. You have a game tomorrow._

“Will you be there?” he asked. It was a Saturday match, the semi-finals for his football team, and he knew Lilith hated sporting events. And most of the school population.

_If I say yes, will you go to sleep?_

“Yes.”

_I’ll be there, Gabe. Goodnight, loser._

“Goodnight, Lil.”


	3. 3

“Bitch. Making me stand with imbeciles for however this cursed game goes for.” Lilith muttered angrily to herself.

“Good morning, Lilith.” She whipped her head up. Standing next to her with his arms folded was their history teacher.

“Morning, Mr. Grey.”

Numen Grey was a white haired history teacher with a stocky build that was unusual to his job. His eyes were a piercing grey to rival his name, and Lilith often got the uncomfortable feeling that he was watching her. He always seemed to pop up.

“Are you here for your friend, Mr. Saraph?” Lilith nodded uneasily, feeling his eyes dancing over her shrewdly.

“Hello, Mr. Grey, Miss Mauvais.” Lilith turned thankfully to the arrival of Gabe’s coach. “Ready to watch our boys annihilate the opposition?” he asked brightly. He winked at Lilith, and she gave him a half-hearted smile. She took the opportunity to slip away as the two teachers began to talk. She turned at the bottom of the cement bleachers and watched as the coach leaned in, and seemed to whisper something terrible in Grey’s ear, as his face whitened, and he looked at her. She whipped her head away quickly, and slipped into a random seat near the bottom of the bleachers, and ignored the whispers inside her that something was horribly wrong.

The whistle blew, and Lilith’s gaze locked instantly on Gabe’s number. He was playing well, as usual, but he seemed distracted. There was a clear option to score, but he passed it off quickly, and stumbled a few steps. She frowned, and sent out a probing question.

There was no response.

Half time sounded, and the players immediately jogged for coach. Ignoring some girl’s disgruntled call, she ducked under the barrier and ran up to Gabriel, tugging on his jersey. He turned and Lilith gasped.

“Gabe! Your eyes…” her own eyes widened, “they’re glowing.” They were. His normally blue eyes were glowing a white-yellow light. It was dim, but she could see it.

“What?” he hissed sharply. “Lily, go, I need to talk to Coach.”

“Gabriel. What the hell is the matter with you?” Lilith’s voice was urgent. Something was happening to her friend. Somehow, she could see, this rising light, coming from his very being. She blinked and shook her head.

“I don’t – I can hear these voices – they’re loud and-”

“Saraph! Back on the field! Now!”

Gabriel sent her an apologetic look, and shoved his helmet back on. Lilith swore she could see that light again. She shook her head, and jogged backwards, rubbing at her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Lilith waited until some of the crowding of students died down, and she could get to her friend. He was standing alone, and she nudged his side. “Okay?” he was silent, still seemingly distracted. She put a hand on his arm, and he blinked rapidly.

“Lilith?” he said, as if seeing her there for the first time. She frowned. “When did you get here?”

“Okay. Something’s definitely not right, my man. Why don’t we go somewhere quiet and get a milkshake or something.” She guided him off the field, waving to his mom. She nodded, and tapped an imaginary watch. Lilith smiled in acknowledgement. They had – well, Gabriel had – a curfew of 1:00am. So she could do whatever she wanted with him until then. Not that there was much to do in their town.

She loaded the spaced out boy into her car and got in herself. A sudden wave of pain hit her head, making her squeeze her eyes shut. It passed, and she looked over at the boy next to her. His eyes were glowing again faintly, and she sighed.

“What the fuck is happening to us?” she said quietly. She started the car and pulled up at a 24 hour diner 10 minutes from their street. Carefully, she placed a hand on Gabriel’s face. As always, his skin was warm. Hers was apparently freezing cold, but she was never really affected by the weather. He jolted, and his eyes focussed on her.

“Lil?”

“Yeah, Gabe. Are you okay?” she asked softly. He nodded, and she got out of the car, frowning as he squinted at the dim lights around him.

They were seated at their usual place at the window, and a waitress walked over, clearly recognizing them. Gabriel shielded his eyes as he squinted up at her. “I know you. Your soul. I’ve seen it before.”

Lilith shot him a look and kicked him under the table. She smiled winningly at the waitress. “I’m sorry. He’s just a bit, uh, out of it.” The waitress laughed in understanding.

“The usual, then hon?” Lilith nodded, already turning her attentions back onto her friend, who was currently acting like he was in a desert. She frowned as he picked up the jug of water on their table and downed it quickly. He peered at everyone as if they were the sun.

“Hey. Weirdo. Cut it out.” He turned at her voice, and when his eyes landed at her, he actually sighed with relief.

“You’re so dark.” He said, smiling gratefully. Lilith smiled confusedly.

“Is that a compliment, or…” she shook her head. “Never mind. You’re crazy.”

The waitress came back over with their milkshakes. She placed them down and Lilith thanked her, pausing as her vision seemed to blur for a second, before they focussed on _something_ inside the woman. It was a tight knot of black inside her, pulsing.

_Chubby kid._

_Still chubby now._

_Hasn’t been on a date in 3 years._

_Dead brother._

A sudden flush of voices washed over her, and she swallowed dryly, feeling a shiver run over her at the scratchy tones that were apparently supplying her with this woman’s weaknesses. She shook her head as the waitress walked away, muttering about ‘teens and weed.’ She looked around desperately, and saw only the black knots inside people, with a few confusing flashes of light.

Her eyes refocussed, but not before she caught a quick glimpse of the sudden heat and light that was coming from Gabriel. She panted. “What the hell?” she said softly. Gabriel was still staring at her intently. “Just drink your milkshake.” She said nervously, and shoved the glass towards him more. He slurped it down quickly, and she pushed her own towards him. He drank that quickly too, and she stood abruptly, throwing a few bills on the table. She tugged Gabriel impatiently behind her. He seemed to ease up as they got out of the crowded diner. He shook his head a few times.

“What is happening, Lil?”

“Fuck if I know!” she snapped angrily, and got in the car quickly. She started the engine, and Gabriel hurriedly got in. “I’m taking you home. You need to sleep off whatever-whatever is happening and so do I.” 


	4. 4

Lilith sped home, and pulled up. She sprinted to her room, feeling a rising pain in her limbs. Her father called after her, but she ignored him, and slammed her bedroom door shut, and with a strength that hit her out of nowhere, she frantically piled all the furniture she could in front of the door, blocking the door. She huddled in the corner of her room, avoiding the patch of moonlight from her window. A quick glance at the alarm clock that had fallen to the floor revealed that it had just turned midnight.

“24 hours till the big day.” She said joylessly. She tilted her head back to rest it against the wall behind her, feeling something coiling inside her. Out of the darkness, whispers started beating against her head, some speaking in a language she couldn’t understand. She covered her ears, curling in on herself, rocking slightly. “Silent night. Holy night. All is calm… all is bright…” she sung softly, eyes squeezed tight. They grew louder and louder,

_A child born of hate and darkness…_

_Bellator erit in umbram…_

_She will be bound…_

_Et vinxit eum in lucem…_

_Together they will protect this earth…_

_ET habitabunt super eam…_

“Shut up… shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!” she bellowed. And they stopped. Breathing heavily, she stood up shakily. She looked around the dimly lit room warily. Then everything went dark.

Then screaming filled the room as Lilith collapsed to the floor, body writhing in pain.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel lay on his bed, staring unseeingly at his ceiling. His mother had helped him up the stairs, but he could barely focus on her words, as she was shining so bright. Every person he’d encountered was shining so brightly that it was hurting his eyes.

He felt so, so hot. And his shoulders were _aching._ He rolled, trying to accommodate the burning on his skin.

He looked at the wall, and was surprised to see the outline of his mother, glowing even through the wall. He moaned, and dug his hands into his eyes, trying to block out the light.

The pounding in his head grew louder and louder, and he screwed his eyes shut.

 

* * *

 

Lilith opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the bright sunlight that shone directly into her eyes. Her muscles were aching, and she wiped dried tears of pain from her cheeks. Finally, she took in the rest of her room. She gasped at the destruction.

Around her, what furniture had been stacked at the door was shattered around her. On the walls, black residue stained the once white, in a jagged patterned line. It was in a neat circle around her, and the window was shattered. The furniture was blown to near sawdust, with random chunks sticking out of the plaster in different areas. The doorway was clear, and she got up slowly, clenching her jaw at the cramps in her legs. She walked out slowly, and made her way down the stairs. Her father came out of the kitchen just as her hand was on the door.

“Lilith.” She turned, expecting some sort of retribution for whatever had happened last night. But to her surprise, he was smiling. “Make sure you’re back home by midnight. Wouldn’t want to miss your birthday.”

She frowned in confusion, but nodded slowly. Finally, she was away and after driving around aimlessly for hours, she headed for Gabe’s house.

She hurried up the steps, and knocked on the door. It was already 6:00pm. She had stayed away for much longer than she had meant to. Gabriel’s mother, Susan, answered. Lilith was suddenly assaulted by a bitter taste in her mouth, and a flash of blackness around the woman’s head and heart.

“Lilith! How are you sweetie?” Lilith shook her head as a small voice whispered to her.

_She’s nervous. Ask her what she’s hiding. You won’t regret it._

“He hasn’t left his room all day, but when I knocked he told me to go away.”

_ASK HER._

“Shut up!” she snapped. Susan froze and looked at her, offended. Lilith smiled apologetically. “Sorry. Sorry, not you.” she raised an eyebrow, but allowed Lilith into the house.

Lilith took the stairs two at a time, and threw open Gabe’s bedroom door. The setting sun was making the room golden. Lilith’s eyes widened at Gabriel’s prone form.

“Jesus fuck!” she swore, and ran to his side. He looked like he was hardly breathing, and whilst his skin was pale, he was visibly steaming from the sweat on his skin and the heat of his body. She reached out, half afraid she would burn herself, but stopped an inch from his skin, mouth dropping open in horror, as the veins in her hands stood out blackly in her arm, coalescing in her palm thickly. She touched her other hand’s finger to her blackish palm, and withdrew quickly as it felt almost painfully cold. No longer afraid, she touched Gabe gently. A cloud of black steam or smoke went up from the connection, and Gabe gasped, and his eyes flew open, revealing the blue drowning in gold. “Gabe!”

“Lily!” he gasped. “What is happening to me?”

“I don’t- I don’t know, Gabe!” A sudden pulse of pressure emitted from Gabriel, and Lilith lurched back a few paces. “GABE!”

It washed over her again, stronger this time, and she was forced back against the wall as he grunted, and the pictures around the room shattered. “Lily, I can’t – I can’t hold it back…” Gabe gasped.

“Oh god, okay, okay. I’m gonna go get your mom, okay? Don’t _do_ anything.” She backed out of the room, and gasped as a rolling crash of energy made the whole house shake. From downstairs, she heard Gabe’s brother’s shout; _EARTHQUAKE!_

“Lilith!” she turned at Susan’s frightened cry as it happened again.

“Susan! It’s Gabe, somethings happening to him – I think he’s going to bring the house down.” As she spoke, a bright light started to come from the windows, despite the fact that it was night outside.

Susan’s face hardened. “It’s not Gabe, sweetheart. It’s _them._ They’ve come to take my son.” She practically growled.

**He is not your son, Susan Saraph.**

The voice came from nowhere and everywhere at once, a high but booming echo. Lilith clapped her hands to her ears.

“He is! He is mine! You can’t take him!” she screamed. Lilith looked around desperately, looking for some escape from the growing light that was starting to feel like a painful sunburn on her skin.

**You know what he is. You know what he is destined for.**

“He’s just a child…” Susan wailed, tears starting to leak out of her eyes. “He’s my child!”

**NO LONGER.**

The voice suddenly blazed with power, and Susan was thrown against the wall by some invisible force. Lilith screamed, and then froze as she felt a sudden wave of painful heat blister her, and knew that somehow she was under scrutiny.

**_Cambion._ You are to be dealt with later. You may go. **

“No. What do you want with Gabriel?” Lilith drew herself up, and half blocked the door.

**It is none of your concern.**

When she didn’t move, there was a tangible rise in temperature and light.

 **I could smite you now, _Cambion,_ do not tempt me. **She remained resolute. **Very well.**

There was a great push of energy, and Lilith went crashing into Gabe’s room. His blinds were still drawn, but she could see the light trying to get in. it poured in through the door, and seemed to collate into a form.

Slowly, features began to take shape. But there was nothing concrete. A shimmering mirage of a man stood at the foot of Gabriel’s bed, his face flickering between different forms, but made of a gold light. Behind him, blazing with white fire, wings began to take form, and Lilith squinted her eyes, trying to block out the light. She was sweating, and she could feel the blackness inside her writhing frantically, rising in freezing coils through her blood, and trying to block the burning light.

Through squinted eyes, she watched as the _thing_ pressed a hand to Gabriel’s forehead. Like a puppet on a string he sat up, and as his eyes focussed on the thing, they grew wide. Almost tenderly, it reached out a hand and brushed a strand of long blonde hair from Gabriel’s face.

“ **We do not have long, little _Gigantes_.” ** Gabriel nodded dumbly, and his eyes fell upon Lilith’s form. He started forward, but the thing raised its hand and he was frozen. “ **Do not worry about the _Cambion,_ she is simply adjusting to the holy light.”**

“Holy light?” realization and awe dawned on Gabriel’s face. “Wait. Are you an angel?”

“ **Not exactly, _Gigantes,_ but that will all be explained. Right now, you must listen to me _._ You are not as safe as you had thought. I cannot be long in this form here with you now. It attracts far too much attention. There are some after you, who seek the knowledge and power you and the _Cambion_ hold within yourselves. But there is one who can help you.”**

“What- what people?” Lilith asked weakly. “What about Gabriel’s family?”

The thing looked at her, wings flaring slightly. She guessed it was a sign of some sort of annoyance. “ **They are not his true family. His people do not exist within this world. Only sometimes may we visit in our true forms.”** Again, it brushed his face, and if it wasn’t so utterly terrifying, Lilith maybe would have found the gesture endearing. Its head whipped around, and the brow area furrowed. “ **I have dallied here too long. Even now they are aware. Be careful, _gigantes, spes in te sunt._ ” **There was a rolling cracking sound like a distant explosion and the angel-thing exploded outwards in a burst of heat and energy, forcing Lilith back against the wall. She lay there, panting heavily. She let her eyes shut.


	5. 5

“Lil. Come on, Lily, please.” Gabe shook her gently, and lifted her up easily. Too easily. He rested her on his bed, and sat down beside her. “Lilith.” She didn’t respond, so Gabriel got up and went for water. He let out a choked groan at the sight of his mother strewn across the floor. He checked on her quickly, relieved to find her simply unconscious. His brothers were also passed out in the living room. He retrieved some water for them, and hurried back up the stairs. He sat beside his friend, and waited.

He didn’t know what to do. An _angel_ had just appeared in his bedroom, and then gone again. He felt like his mind was on fast-forward – every thought was being processed at a million miles an hour, and his body was pumping with adrenaline. He dashed around his room, packing bags.

Finished packing, he leant over Lilith, and pressed a hand to her forehead.

She gasped, and sat up, eyes flying open. Gabe heaved a shaky breath. “Thank god.” He said and grasped her in a tight hug. “Are you alright?”

“I – I think so. What was that?” she looked around the room again with wide frightened eyes as if expecting it to come back.

“I think it was an angel.” Gabriel said quietly. “It said something about people coming for us. I think we need to go. Now.” Lilith took in his duffle bag, thrown over his shoulder haphazardly.

“What? And go where exactly?!” she stood up shakily, ignoring his hand.

“Well I don’t know. I just know we have to get away from here. You heard him.”

“Him?!” Lilith’s voice was reaching a dangerous pitch, “Gabe, I’m not sure that _he_ is even an ‘ _it!’_ ” she hunched over, grasping her stomach. “Oh my god… oh my god… what the fuck?” Gabe rubbed her back soothingly.

“Lily, I think we should go back to yours, pack a bag.” She nodded mutely. Even she couldn’t deny the warning.

 

* * *

 

Still dumbly shell-shocked, Lilith gripped the steering wheel tightly, racing through the dark streets. The clock on the console ticked over to 11:55.

Gabe watched the passing scenery silently and sharply. Any evidence of them being followed, however, was obscured by the night.

They pulled up outside Lilith’s house, and got out quickly. As they approached the front door, it swung open, and the silhouette of Lilith’s father stood out against the yellow kitchen light.

“Welcome home, my daughter.”

Lilith scowled, tramping past her father, and heading determinedly for the stairs, Gabriel following silently. She was stopped and swung around, her father leaving a bruising grip on her arm. “What?!” she hissed, and he smiled blankly at her,

“I think you should come into the living room. It is nearly your birthday, after all!”

She looked confused, but followed him anyway, motioning with her eyes to Gabe. Taking the hint, he continued up the stairs to pack her bags.

 

* * *

 

Lilith looked at her father warily. He was fluttering around the living room, muttering to himself excitedly.

She snuck a look at the clock that was ticking loudly above the mantel piece.

30 seconds.

20.

  1. 9\. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.



Everything went silent, and not a natural silent, but like someone had thrown a thick, thick blanket over everything.

If the blanket was freezing cold.

Lilith shivered, and he father turned slowly to the clock. Lilith looked back herself. She stared, wide-eyed. It had frozen.

“Come on… come on… COME ON! YOU PROMISED!” Lilith’s father’s bellow broke the silence, and she jumped. He looked around, eyes blood shot, and spit flying from his mouth as he breathed heavily.

It was silent for another second, then the ground exploded.

Lilith shrieked, and threw herself backwards as a geyser of what looked like black ice spiked up and out of the living room floor.

Her father had been thrown across the room, but he picked himself up, smiling maniacally. The back ice crystallised and crackled across the roof, trailing down the walls in dangerous black lace like designs. Lilith gulped as a spike grew off the wall, poking for her. She shuffled backwards frantically, as it reached for her.

She froze as her back hit something solid.

She looked up into the pitch black eyes of the most beautiful and terrifying woman she had ever seen.

Lilith screamed again, and the woman looked bored, making a pinching motion with her fingers, and Lilith felt her throat freeze. She couldn’t make a sound.

She scrambled away from the woman. Her father passed her, eyes wide, totally entranced. He fell to his knees in front of the woman. Lilith watched with a gaping mouth as a black scaly tail, arrow tipped whipped about the woman’s legs. Her gaze was drawn to the large protruding ram horns coming from her forehead.

“Karmil…”

He wasn’t talking to Lilith. He was talking to the creepy _woman-thing_ in the centee of the room.

“ ** _Hello, Stephen.”_**

Lilith shivered. Her voice sounded sweet, but it had an edge to it, a freezing cold undertone.

“My lady, she is here, as promised. A life for a life. You take her soul, and you give me my Caroline back – that was the deal…”

Lilith cocked her head at the man, ice white hair falling over her shoulder. Her skin was nearly as pale, you could see blackish veins running underneath.

“ ** _Yessss… that was the deal… a life for a life_** …” She turned her devoid gaze towards Lilith’s cowering form. “ ** _A soul… for a soul…_** ”

Lilith breathed heavily. She didn’t want to die.

“Yes! Yes! Take her! She is worthless to me, take her and give me my Caroline back!” her father grovelled at the woman’s feet. She beckoned Lilith to her. Powerless against whatever pull the woman had on her, she felt herself being dragged across the floor to the woman.

She closed her eyes as she felt the icy cold that radiated off her.

Lilith waited.


	6. 6

Then a cruel laughter made her eyes snap open.

The woman was bent over, cackling madly. Her father looked confused, glancing between the two women.

The woman sobered, and reached out a slender hand, caressing Lilith’s face gently. “ ** _Ah, pet. He is wrong, so very, very wrong. For you are valuable beyond measure. A deal was struck, yes, maggot,_** ” she spat at Stephen’s hunched form, “ ** _But the specifics were not clear. A soul for a soul._** ” She leant down, bringing her face close to Stephen’s, “ ** _But you see, your daughter does not possess a whole human soul_**.” Lilith blinked rapidly at the new information, but the woman wasn’t finished. “ ** _And so, I will take your soul in return for Caroline’s. Her soul will go to Zion, or wherever it would have gone after death – because nothing was ever said about returning her to life._** ” A cruel smile split her face.

Stephen gasped, and he stood, trying to run. Lilith watched in horror as he tried to run, and a jagged chunk of ice stabbed through his heart. He let out a strangled cry, and Lilith felt tears spring to her eyes despite herself.

It looked like the icicle was drawing something from him, as a dark red substance began to travel through the ice. Lilith watched its progress as it crept towards the woman, and it disappeared into her skin, absorbing into her bare feet. She let out a contented hum.

“ ** _The negative life force of a sinner. Always such an energy boost.”_**

Lilith shook. Karmil looked at her amusedly. “ ** _You are confused, pet? Scared?_** ” Lilith nodded, and the woman smiled darkly, showing off teeth with points. Her black tail whipped behind her. **_“You should be…_** ”

Lilith let out a choked sob as the woman’s tail scraped across the back of her neck.

“Please… please…” she whimpered.

“ ** _Ah, pet. I will not hurt you. I am here to explain to you what you are_**.” Her face darkened considerably, “ ** _I assume that the Ociorigne has visited your friend upstairs already? I can smell the burn on you… Holy light is damaging to those without protection.”_**

Lilith breathed deeply, trying to control herself. But no cigar; “What – what the fuck is going on!? Who-what are you, and what was that _thing_ that came to see us before?!” 

The woman chuckled, and ice cracked around them, and then they were sitting on two chairs, although Karmil’s looked like a throne. “ ** _You and your friend are experimental soldiers being placed on an intergalactic battlefield that the war has not reached yet.”_** Lilith just blinked at her. Karmil sighed. “ ** _You are not wholly human – and neither is your friend, but that has no doubt not escaped your notice. Your friend is half human, and half Zionian. Or as the other humans know them as on Earth – Angel_**.”

Lilith sucked in a surprised breath. “Half _angel_?! Like god and Jesus and the holy joseph or whatever?”

Karmil laughed delightedly – like an adult laughing at a toddler trying to walk. “ ** _You truly are a daughter of Sheol_**.”

“Sheol?” Lilith asked tentatively.

“ ** _Sheol. Or as the humans would have it named – Hell_**.”

Lilith felt her stomach drop. “I’m – I’m a demon?!” whist her mind wanted nothing more than to dispel the idea, something inside of her, that bubbling black pit told her that it made sense.

Karmil scowled. “ ** _A demon? Nay! Not those squirming, easily defeated weaklings depicted in the Bibles of this world. No, my child – whilst some of the legends are based on truth, there is much wrong with what you think you know_**.” She patted Lilith’s face patronisingly. “ ** _You are strong. You will fight for this world_**.”

“But why? Why were we – why did you make us – apart from fighting in some ‘war’?”

Karmil looked distractedly at the floor, where the ice beneath them was starting to take on a distinctly greyish tinge, and swirling like marble. “ ** _I must go. But trust me. All will be revealed. Do not trust anyone but the grey_**.”

Lilith frowned in confusion, but the ice began to crack beneath their feet, and shadows began to leak out of it, covering the woman and the room until Lilith couldn’t see anything. A deep shuddering roar echoed from beneath her, and another wave of black energy hit her, sending her across the room again.

She lay still, feeling her heart slow.

 

* * *

 

Gabe dropped to the floor as whatever had had him frozen released him. He had heard screaming from downstairs, and then nothing. Everything was silent.

Footsteps echoed up the staircase, and he tensed, looking round the destroyed room for some sort of weapon or hiding place.

The door creaked open, and Lilith stood in the doorway, looking exhausted. Blood covered her front.

“Lily! What happened?”

She looked at him wearily. “I met a demon who killed my dad and told me I was only half human and that you’re half angel.” Gabriel pulled her into a hug.

“Are you okay?” he believed her, he could feel her honesty.

“I’m tired, Gabe. I know less than what we did before this, and I’m starving besides.” She pouted. “I don’t know-”

She froze, and he heard it too. A few cars had stopped outside the house. Quickly, they sprinted around the room, throwing whatever they could find into one of Lilith’s backpacks.

The door downstairs creaking open made them both turn to look at each other.

 

* * *

 

Lilith and Gabriel tiptoed across the landing, and Lilith crouched down, near disappearing in the shadows. She eyed Gabriel, and sent across a message to him.

_Get my stuff. Quietly._

He nodded, and ducked back into her room. Lilith lofted herself up silently, and peered over the bannister, eyes widening as they fell upon a group of men in black. They moved through the first floor quietly, guns pointed out in front of them. She swallowed nervously.

Lifting herself up onto the bannister, she leapt across the gap to the jutting out window ledge across from it. Carefully, she opened up the window, and slipped out, blinking as the cold wind made tears well up in her eyes.

Lilith started making her way around the side of the house, knowing that Gabe would know to come out of her bedroom window.

She dropped lightly into a bush outside the kitchen window, and she caught sight of one of the men, and ducked beneath the ledge as he shone his light at the window suspiciously. She tried to steady her breathing as she heard the window being opened, looked for a way out.

Lilith threw herself sideways and rolled quietly away as the man looked right down into the bush she was just in.


	7. 7

She crept away from the house to the kerb, unlocking her car and putting the keys in the ignition. A sound from behind her made her whirl quickly, body relaxing at Gabriel’s familiar form.

“Get in.” she hissed. He nodded, and as he turned to shove the bag in the car, Lilith darted off towards the van.

Gabe turned as the front door opened and ducked down to avoid being seen as he watched Lilith’s form slip inside one of the vans.

**_Lilith, get out of there!_ **

He projected anxiously, and got a blast of annoyance and fear in response.

 

* * *

 

Lilith frowned at the inside of the van. Computer screens lined the walls, tech way more advanced than anything she’d seen – it was 2003 – who were these guys?

**_Lilith, get out of there!_ **

Gabe’s sudden voice made her jump, and then focus on the approaching footsteps. She looked around wildly. There was nowhere to hide.

She swallowed, and readied herself to run.

Then they came round the van, and she froze like a deer in the headlights.

“Hey! Here’s one of ‘em!” he had an American accent, and it threw her for a second, so used to the either the cockney rasp or the crisp cadence of Gabe, herself and most of the kids at school.

He reached for her, and she jumped backwards, and he made another swipe for her, which she also avoided, and as others joined him, he lifted his gun, finger on the trigger.

Then he clasped a hand to his neck, and collapsed to the ground. The others looked around, and started dropping like the first. Lilith shrunk into the shadow of the van, staring hard into the darkness.

Out of the night, footsteps approached, slow and measured. Lilith made out the cloaked figure holding a small dart gun.

“Who are you?” she called nervously. She bent, and picked up one of the guns the men had been holding, and aimed it at the person. He stopped, and held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

“Rest easy, Miss Mauvais. I’m here to get you to safety.” She almost dropped the gun in surprise. The hooded and cloaked figure stepped into the light of the streetlamp, and pushed back the dark grey hood.

“Mr Grey?!”

“Lilith? Are you okay?” Gabe called from behind both of them, and he made his way cautiously around, clutching a plank of wood, which he lowered nervously at the sight of their history teacher. “Mr Grey, what are you doing here?”

“As I _just_ explained to your friend, I’m here to get you to safety. There is a lot you don’t know, and a lot that has to be explained.” Gabe looked to Lilith who just stared helplessly back.

Gabriel squared his shoulders. “How do we know we can trust you?” he moved to stand beside Lilith, and she leaned into him, thankful for his solid warmth.

“Because I’m the only one in this country who isn’t going to turn you over to the authorities. I know what you two are.” He stared at them fiercely, grey eyes hard and cold. Lilith remembered her conversation with Karmil. _Trust the grey._

“Okay.” She said. Gabe rounded on her, looking shocked.

“What?! Lilith, no.” he grabbed her upper arm, stopping her from moving. “We can’t trust him.”

“We can. We have to. Karm- the _demon_ told me we could trust him.”

“And you trust a _demon?”_ Gabriel laughed disbelievingly.

Lilith scowled. “I know it’s crazy, but it’s our best shot to know what’s going on.” Gabriel stared into her eyes, and she held his gaze. Finally he shook his head, stepping back and releasing her. Lilith offered him a thankful smile, but he ignored it, staring over her head. Lilith turned to Grey. “Okay. Get us out of here – and tell us what the fuck is going on.”

Mr. Grey nodded once, and turned, dark grey cloak swirling with the movement.

 

* * *

 

Lilith watched the sun coming up, as Gabriel slept beside her in the back seat of the tinted widowed Mercedes. They were catching a plane to Italy, according to Mr. Grey, and he’d explain everything on the plane. Lilith wondered how he was supposed to do that on a commercial flight.

They pulled up in the airport carpark, and she was startled out of her stupor by the car door being opened by a dark haired man. She accepted the hand out of the car, and stood with her arms folded as another three men swarmed around the car, collecting luggage of Mr. Grey’s and their own two bags. Gabe came to stand beside her, as one of the men drove the car away, and Mr. Grey was left standing across from them. With a quick flick of his wrist he beckoned them through a side gate in the surrounding fence of the airport runway.

They hurried after him, Lilith linking her arm with Gabe’s as they jogged across the tarmac. The sun was just staining the sky a dark pink. Lilith slowed as she realized they were heading for a private jet, with its engine already thrumming.

“Hurry up.” Mr. Grey’s voice cut through the noise, and she tugged the sleepy Gabriel up the steps with her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lilith, there is a garment bag in the bathroom for you.”

Lilith frowned at Mr. Grey, but his eyes provided no answer. She stood, taking comfort in Gabriel’s reassuring smile.

In the small dressing room, a long garment bag was draped over the inside of the door. Lilith took a deep breath and unzipped the bag.

Inside was an ankle length jumpsuit, with a shimmery silver top connected to the loose black pants. A black suit jacket was slung over it, and she wrinkled her nose. In the bottom of the bag there was a pair of black ballet flats. Lilith scowled, but got dressed quickly.

She forwent the suit jacket, and kept on her worn leather jacket instead. She would rather have something of herself, wherever she was going. She exited the bathroom, keeping her loose ponytail, and walked back to the front of the jet, where Grey and Gabriel were sitting. Grey raised an eyebrow at the jacket but said nothing.

“Gabriel, if you would go and change.”

Gabriel stood obediently, and passed by Lilith, giving her an amused once over. She scowled at his retreating form. Soon, he returned in a dark grey suit, with a dark red tie with little gold stripes. He settled back in the seat, uncomfortably picking at the jacket. Grey sat back, regarding the two of them intently. Lilith grew impatient.

“Are you going to tell us what’s going on, or what?”

Mr. Grey nodded, and reached into the briefcase at his feet and drew out two books. A bible and a leather-bound book that looked as if it was falling apart. He placed the bible and the book on a little foldout table in front of him. Finally he looked up at the two of them.

“First, you have to know the beginning, so that you can know the end.”

Lilith rolled her eyes. “Great, thank you, Yoda.”

He eyed her blankly. “In the beginning, before religion was even a word, there were two realms, two planets that neighboured Earth. One of which was inhabited by the most beautiful and graceful of races, the Zion. Among their most elite was an ambitious Zionian called Lucifer.” Seeing that both Lilith and Gabriel were about to interrupt, he held up a finger. “He wanted more from earth. What sustained the Zion, gave them their grace, and kept their world powered was the positive life force of a human. When a human died, their good energies would be harvested by lowly Zions, who were able to walk among the humans without raising suspicion. Lucifer thought there would be a better way to collect the energies, a way that could collect _everyone’s_ energies – not just the virtuous. In his pursuit of this goal, he was cast out by Zionians that disagreed with him, and he fell with some of his most trusted followers. Instead of coming to earth, he was cast so far that he fell into the realm of Sheol, a realm filled with darkness and creatures so frightful that they never entered the light.

Furious because of the cruel punishment for his experiments, Lucifer trained and raised an army of Sheols, mating his followers with them, until there were many different castes and breeds of the dark creatures. To get revenge – and power for his realm, which he now ruled over – he sent up hordes of his creatures to collect energies, and to wreak havoc. The resulting war broke up continents, and destroyed entire races of humans, Zions and Sheols alike.

Eventually, it was agreed that the negative energies would be passed to Sheol, and the positive to Zion, and both races left Earth alone for a long time.

Then, the Zion could see that their supply of energies was not as high as it used to be, so evil was this new world that was forming. So, they sent a trusted agent of heaven, Jesus. He spread the word of the God – the Zion word for king – who watched over all, and wished them well. He performed miracles with the power of Zion. After getting word of the betrayal, Sheol sent their own up, a demon by the name of Judas. Judas killed Jesus himself, but in the Bible, which was written after the great fight between them. The faith continues today, but only few know of the true origin of their ‘God’ and ‘Devil’.

The Zion and Sheol still have an ingrained instinct to kill the other – so great is their rivalry, but they cannot ignore the growing threat that this coming century places upon them. It is harder now to have agents of Zion and Sheol walking among the people, as their energy signatures and appearance are harder to conceal, and they need warriors they can trust on their side. So a pact was made. Two warriors – one of light, one of dark – both with human blood to help them remain unseen, and to protect the realm that they depend on for life.”

Lilith could barely process. They were the legacy of a millions of years old rivalry, trying to keep the peace between three realms.

She shot a look at Gabriel, who was looking betrayed and confused. Of course. Years of faith in this higher power, and to have it pulled out from underneath him like that.

“So you’re saying, we were created as… protectors? Of Earth?” Lilith leaned forwards. Grey nodded. “But on behalf of these Angels and Demons?” he nodded again, and she sat back. “Shit.”

Grey stood. “I’m going to talk to the captain. I’ll be back shortly.” Lilith got the gesture. As he left, she turned to Gabriel, and clasped his limp hands in her own.

“Gabe. Are you okay?” she asked softly. His eyes refocussed on her face, and she followed the movement of his throat as he swallowed.

“No.” his voice was a whisper. “No. NO!” he grew in volume. “No I am not okay! I just found out I’m not even human – and now I have to fight a war for these- these _Zion_ , because they created me! No I’m not okay.” His voice broke, and he slumped forward into Lilith, broad shoulders shaking with sobs. Lilith gathered him to her, and held him as the plane flew to wherever they were destined to go.


	8. 8

Gabriel had fallen asleep again, which Lilith was thankful for.

She held the bible loosely in her hands, rubbing the soft cover mindlessly.

“You are confused.”

She looked up at Mr. Grey, who had changed into a priest’s robe. She raised an eyebrow. “Of course I’m confused. You’ve told me so much, and yet I still have questions.”

He shook his head. “Not what I mean, little _Cambion_.”

Lilith shot him an irritated look. “Why are you calling me that? You and that angel that swung by earlier.”

“It means half-human, half-demon, or Seol. And I meant confused feelings.”

Lilith hummed. “Well I guess I don’t know how to feel. I mean I know I should be more freaked out about all this.”

Mr. Grey smiled slightly. “You are half Seol. I believe as the youngsters say, you are more ‘chill’ with things. As a Seol, it would take a lot to shake you.”

Lilith nodded her understanding. “Where are we going?”

“You are going to meet the pope.”

Lilith sat bolt upright. “What?! Like Vatican City, Italian Pope?”

“Yes. He wishes to meet the Guardians of the people and Faith.”

“What do you mean, ‘Guardians of the Faith’? I thought we just established the bible isn’t true.” Lilith wrinkled her nose in confusion.

“It would do no-one any good to suddenly disband a whole religion. People believe in God so that they have something to live towards. And who says it isn’t real? There are angels and demons, they can hear you when you pray – if you pray with intent.” He eyed her with a teacher-like look. Lilith lowered herself back into her chair, feeling annoyingly chastened.

“Okay, so we met the Pope. Then what?”

“Then you train. Then you start your duty.” Grey looked towards the roof of the plane as the seat belt sign flashed on. “You have much to do.”

 

* * *

 

 Lilith breathed in a deep breath. Even the air tasted different here.

The cobblestones echoed under tourist’s feet, and she was hard-pressed to keep Mr. Grey insight as he wove through the crowds.

“My god, this place is huge.” She said to Gabriel, who had taken it upon himself to make sure Lilith wasn’t lost in the swarms of people, being a bit shorter than average.

“Yeah. My mum always wanted to go here.” He didn’t look down at her, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on wherever Mr. Grey was. She could still see that his eyes were red-rimmed, and lowered her gaze slightly.

They followed Grey down into a courtyard, and he nodded to a pair of uniformed guards, who stepped aside to let them pass. They twisted and turned through the seemingly endless maze of statues, guards, cobblestones, columns and little chapels and doorways.

Then they came to a medium courtyard and a group of the same uniformed guards stood at attention at an entryway and a bell sounded, deep and melodic. Then a man emerged from the stone gateway, wearing a bright red cloak and white robes. Lilith’s head pounded, and she dropped to her knees, gasping and holding her temples.

Beside her, Gabriel did the same, but she suspected it was more out of respect. A low humming in her ears started to rise in pitch as he moved closer. She swallowed thickly, screwing her eyes up tightly.

Then a hand, pulsing with energy touched her shoulder, and a static shock made her shiver. All the painful sensations stopped, and she looked blearily up into Pope John Paul II’s kindly face.

“Be calm, my child. There is much to discuss. But not here.” She let the elderly man help her up, a surprising strength in his dry hands. She fell into step behind Gabriel, who had already engaged the man in conversation, awe written all over his face.

Lilith felt light, almost dizzy. She could barely take in the beautiful inside of the Apostolic Palace, with its gold drapes and intricate carvings and paintings. They walked through corridors lit by large arching windows, until the entered a smaller room, with red velvet carpets, and a large oaken desk. Behind the desk was a painting of some bible scene, and the Pope took a seat.

Lilith was ushered into a plush seat across from him, and sat, knees shaking slightly. The Pope smiled at both of them in turn. “Would you care for a drink?”

“No thank you-”

“Yes.”

Lilith and Gabriel spoke at the same time, turning to look at each other with identical scowls. The Pope chuckled. “You two are certainly characters. It will be a pleasure to work with you.”

The water arrived in tall glasses, and Lilith downed hers quickly, and grabbed Gabriel’s out of his loose grip. He shot her a warning look, as the Pope followed the interaction. Lilith regained some of the feeling in her limbs, and her confidence. She placed the glasses on the table, and leaned forward. “Okay. We’re here, your holiness. Now please, give it to us straight – what exactly are going to be doing?”

“ _Lily!_ ” Gabriel hissed, pulling her back. She ignored him, eyeing the Pope. He seemed to be considering something. Finally he looked to the men standing at the door, and waved a hand, dismissing them.

“As you have no doubt heard, you are here to serve the Faith and the people’s interests. The first thing you will be doing, Miss Mauvais, is learning how to use the dormant abilities inside of yourselves. Then you will be sent out into the world – where Zion see fit.”

“What about Seol?” Lilith crossed her arms. “I was apparently commissioned by them as well, so why don’t they get a say?”

“They have gotten a say, and they have decided to turn over the judgment of their asset to Zion, considering part of the reason that you are here, is to clean up their mess.” He looked at her sharply.

“What mess? Grey didn’t say anything about-”

The Pope cut her off. “Whilst Mr. Grey is well informed, he does not know everything. In the recent 20 years, Seol has been experiencing civil war. Some believe that their leader – Lucifer – is getting soft, less concerned with absolute power than keeping the peace. So some have taken it upon themselves to infiltrate Earth – spread pain and darkness where they can. So Lucifer agreed to you and Mr. Saraph to clean up his mess and keep the peace with Zion. Neither realms can risk another all-out war – nor can Earth, which is why I am informed.”

Lilith nodded. Gabriel, who had been listening intently, leaned forward slightly. “When do we begin?”

The Pope looked at the two of them intently, gauging them for something. Lilith kept her face as blank as she could – trying to disguise the turmoil she was feeling. Finally, the Pope smiled. “Eat and rest. You begin tonight.”


	9. 9

Lilith stared wide-eyed at the ceiling of her rooms. Her ceiling boasted a terrifying motif of hell, and she wasn’t sure if that was deliberate or not. She had been told by the man who had escorted her here to be ready by 11:00, so she had laid down, hoping to get some rest, but sleep wouldn’t come, and she was just staring into the fiery eyes of Lucifer.

Lilith groaned, and got up. She headed for her door, and turned the handle. It wouldn’t open. She tried again. Locked.

She frowned, and turned to the windows with the curtains drawn across them. She pulled back the heavy drapes and tried the windows. They wouldn’t open either.

She looked around the living quarters. The bedroom could be seen through the living area and small kitchenette, if the door was opened – which it was. A small bathroom with a shower and toilet was accessible from the bedroom, and almost everything was done up in reds and golds. It was beautiful, and unlike anything she’d ever had.

And apparently she wasn’t allowed to leave.

Lilith sat down in the small overstuffed armchair, facing the door. She didn’t feel like sleeping anymore.

 

* * *

 

At 11:00 on the dot, a polite knock on the door sounded, and a key turned in the lock. Mr. Grey stepped in, and turned on the light, flinching back almost imperceptivity as Lilith was revealed in the chair, looking murderous.

“Can I ask why I was locked in?”

Gabriel put his head in. “You were locked in?!” he looked shocked.

Mr Grey pushed him out, and turned to Lilith. “A precaution.” He said simply. “You were supposed to be ready. Why aren’t you dressed?”

Lilith scowled, ignoring his question. “What do you mean a precaution? Dos the Pope think that I’m going to go around devouring souls the second I’m left alone?”

Grey avoided her gaze, crossing to the small wardrobe and pulling out yet another garment bag. “Put this on. You have two minutes.”

“Fuck you.” she spat, but got up and grabbed the garment bag anyway.

 

* * *

 

Lilith moved her body side to side under the bathroom lights. In the mirror, the top she was wearing shone at certain angles – like it was metal – but it was pliable and skin-tight. She had on average sports leggings, and she had struggled with lacing up the calf high combat boots that were making her very aware of how hard it was to walk. She shrugged on her leather jacket over the top, wanting something other than skin-tightness.

She exited the bathroom, and finally got a look at Gabriel who was in the exact same as her, the leggings making her giggle under her breath. He shot her an annoyed look, and she sent him a feeling of apology.

“Very good. Let’s go to the training rooms.” Grey spun on his heel and stalked down the corridor.

“You have training rooms?” Lilith jogged a little to keep up with his long strides. 

“Yes. And you will be very familiar with them before long.”

“Great…” Lilith mumbled.

 

* * *

 

The training room was a military geek’s wet dream. A row of boxing bags were closest to them. Swords, axes, guns, knives, staffs and a bunch of other colourful weapons lined one long wall, and weights, ropes, and other handheld exercise equipment lined another, and most of the middle was taken up with a large square mat, raised about half a metre off the ground. Around it were various stations, some which appeared to be connectable to form an obstacle course if need be, and the back wall was a large rock wall.

Lilith gulped.

She was probably the most unfit person she knew – not that she knew many people. This would probably kill her and her self-esteem.

Grey clapped his hands. “Let’s start with a physical evaluation, shall we?”

Lilith screamed with her mouth closed, and Gabriel shot her a laughing look.

 

* * *

 

2 hours later and Lilith was about to drown in her own sweat, suffocate without breath, and burn to death with the fire in her muscles.

They’d had to run as fast and as far as they could for as long as they could, then lift as much weight as they could manage.

Gabriel was still testing the limits of his strength in the corner, much to Mr. Grey’s apparent joy.

Lilith rolled her eyes as he lifted the 200 kg weight with one hand, before placing it delicately back on its place on the wall.

What she didn’t get, was when were her ‘abilities’ going to show themselves. It was obvious to everyone that Gabriel had manifested some sort of endurance and strength since their 18th, but she was still struggling to lift 30 kg.

She huffed an irritated breath, barely making a difference to her panting.

“So, Lilith.” She turned to Grey, face already screwed up in annoyance. He seemed to realize it, and changed his stance to a more defensive one. “As we can see, your abilities have not manifested in a way that will help you physically. Gabriel has told me that you both possess some sort of second sight?”

Lilith thought back to the voices and the darkness she’d seen in Gabriel’s mother. “I guess. I sort of just _saw_ , you know?” when Mr. Grey didn’t say anything, she sighed. “I mean, that I could see that there was like a knot of black, sort of _evil_ inside a person. It was made up of all their negative thoughts, experiences and emotions. Guilt and rages, even inappropriate passions… I don’t know. It was like I was seeing all their weaknesses at once. Kind of overwhelming to be honest.”

Mr. Grey looked interested, “I want you to look at me.”

“What?” Lilith was taken aback, and almost fell off the bench she was sitting on. “I don’t know how! It just happened the other night.”

“Please. Just try.” Mr. Grey’s stare was relentless. Lilith sighed in defeat.

“Fine. What the hell?” she grumbled, and swung her body around so that she was facing him entirely. She met his gaze solidly, staring into his grey eyes. She gritted her teeth, willing herself to _see._

And then she did.

 

* * *

 

_“Numen! Come back here!”_

_A beautiful woman with dark brown hair and piercing grey eyes jogged after a toddler, both of them laughing wildly._

_The grass was long, and was literally starting to cover the young boy from view as he tottered further in. then he tripped and fell._

_“AH! Mama!” he started to cry as his gaze fell on two figures. One was a man, blood trickling slowly out of his mouth, eyes staring glassily to the sky. The other was terrifying. Huge bug-like black eyes fell on Numen, and the gash of a mouth smiled cruelly. He had four arms, each grossly extended like spiders legs. He straightened from his crouch over the dead body, and limbered towards the fallen toddler, something black and shadow-like falling from his hands._

_“ **Ah yesssss…”** it’s voice was high and whispery, and it echoed around the toddler’s head, so that he clasped his ands tightly over his ears. **“A child’s energies. Consume it now, yessssss… before we are called back, yessss…”**_

_“NUMEN!” the woman’s cry made the creature shrink back. The woman scooped up her son, and cried out with horror at the terrifying creature. “My God!”_

_She stumbled back, and turned, running for safety. The creature gave an angry snarl, and gave chase, its arms scraping along the ground. The woman reached the path, and set the boy down._

_“Mama?” he said worriedly._

_“It’s okay, baby. Go on and run home, mama will be there in a second, okay?” when he didn’t move, she gave him a little push, “Go on, baby!”_

_“Okay mama! See you bye-bye!”_

_“See you bye-bye, baby.” Her voice was a whisper, and as the boy turned away, he missed the tear running down her cheek._

_His mother gave her life for him._

 

* * *

_A man with his face in shadow clasped the shoulder of the nine year old boy who stood in front of a white marble headstone. “I’m sure your mother’s proud of you, Numen. Come on. We have to get home, okay?”_

_“Can I stay here for a few more minutes, dad?” Numen turned to look up at his father. He smiled kindly, but he looked tired._

_“Sure, buddy. You know the way home from here?”_

_Numen nodded, and was already sitting down on the gravestone. His father stood there for another second, before turning and leaving his son on the gravestone. He didn’t make it home. A car stopped his journey as he crossed the road, and Numen waited on the front step for the night._

_The scene shifted, and Numen stood in front of a fresh grave, eyes red._

_9, and an orphan._

_He never said good-bye to his father._

 

* * *

_Pain, and sweat, and blood._

_Numen Grey was sure he’d never be accepted into the order, but he would try. Anything._

_“Numen Grey.” He lowered his head as he had been taught as the Rego stopped in front of him. “You have come far, my son. There is but one more test before you are accepted into the order.”_

_“Anything, Quod Rego.” He bowed even lower as he felt the papery hand caress his cheek._

_“Kill her.”_

_His head almost shot up in shock, but he restrained himself. “Yes, Quod Rego.”_

_The man moved away, to talk to other initiates._

_Numen was blindfolded and escorted into another room, the temperature making goose bumps stand up on his exposed forearms. The blindfold was removed and a gun pressed into his hands, and he had the gun up and ready before he realized who he was pointing the gun at._

_A small girl, blue eyes red from crying, and blonde pigtails sat tied to a chair. She whimpered as he raised and lowered the gun in shock. He couldn’t kill a child._

_But it was the only way._

_This cult was the only way he could find out more about the creature that had killed his mother._

_He swallowed and clenched his jaw._

_A gunshot._

_The little girl fell forward, and Numen looked unseeingly at the spray of blood behind where her head had been._

_He had killed a child._

 

* * *

Lilith gasped as she removed herself from whatever she had seen. Numen was still looking at her, but he was frowning slightly.

“You killed a child…” Lilith whispered shakily. Numen flinched back, face whitening.

“How did you…? You saw.” It wasn’t a question. Lilith stood up, backing away from the man, as her other sight invaded her vision, and she saw the throbbing black centre reaching towards his heart, spreading as he lowered his head in shame. “It was a long time ago. I have repented. I-” he shook his head, grey eyes hardening again. “It matters not. I need not explain myself to you, Cambion.”

Lilith breathed a slow, calming breath. “Okay. Okay. Just teach me how to control it. I never want that to happen without warning again.”

He nodded, face filled with scholarly interest again. “First, we need to see what other abilities you have manifested.” Lilith nodded.

She didn’t know it then, but she got no sleep that night. Gabriel left her as she sat in the centre of the room with Numen Grey, throwing her back a confused look she didn’t see.


	10. 10

“Your Holiness, I am not sure if they are ready.”

Numen Grey knelt at the foot of the Pope’s chair, looking at him beseechingly.

Behind him, still and patient at the foot of the dais, Gabriel Saraph and Lilith Mauvais stood quietly, heads bent.

As Numen began again, trying to convince the Pope to not let the two of them go on their first mission, Lilith nudged Gabriel.

“It’s almost like he cares.” She whispered laughingly. Gabriel shook his head exasperatedly.

“Lily, give him some slack. He’s responsible for us, and I know he cares deeply for us.”

Lilith rolled her eyes.

“Something to say, Cambion?” she looked up at the Pope’s voice, which was tinged with gentle humor.

“Yes, Holinizzle. I honestly, and respectfully believe that we are hella ready to go. We’ve trained solidly for a whole year, and I haven’t been out of the Vatican once. If you think it’s time, then I think it’s time.” Lilith gave the Pope a wicked smirk, “Let us at em’.”

The Pope chuckled lightly. Unlike anyone else in the Vatican, he’d adjusted to her disrespect, taking it for what it was – a gentle affection. He looked at Numen. “There you have it, Numen. I think that this will go well.”

Numen lowered his head in defeat. “Very well. Excuse us, your holiness. We have to leave soon.”

The Pope dismissed them, and as soon as they were out of sight, Lilith let out a whoop, and air-punched. “I am _so_ ready to get out of here!” She punched Gabriel on the shoulder excitedly, and skipped around Numen. “C’mon, Grey, get pumped! We’ll make you proud, I promise!”

“You understand this is a simple investigation.” He said, eyeing her off.

“Or exorcism!” Lilith said brightly. Gabriel shook his head.

“You have to stop being so excited about it. You haven’t stopped talking about it all week. You understand that exorcisms do hurt.”

Lilith rolled her eyes. “Who cares? As long as we get to nail the sucker.” Gabriel nudged her gently, and she realized what she had said. “Oh. I mean, as long as we save the man from his terrible fate.” She said carefully.

Gabriel sighed. “We need to work on your acting.”

 

* * *

 

Lilith belted the long black trench coat that hid the strange gear she had on underneath. It wasn’t heavy – not heavy like it would’ve been before her abilities.

She was happy that in the intense training and the continued stress had triggered the different abilities she now had a firmer grasp on. There was a lot that she and Gabriel weren’t sure about, but there was always time to work on them.

Gabriel had his immense strength, which he could lift and hold a car for an hour – naturally he was faster than a normal human as well. He had his odd second sight like Lilith, which allowed him to see – what they suspected – the soul energies of a person. He was also hot.

Not just physically though –

He literally burned sometimes, with a righteous fire – Holy Light, the Pope had called it – and whilst it had healed Numen a few times, it was also a weapon, and hurt Lilith to look at it too long. He’d never been able to hold on to it too long, as it took a lot of energy to maintain. It was enough though, for him to beat Lilith.

Although he didn’t beat her all the time.

Lilith had her own gifts.

She was fast – fast and quiet like a shadow flickering across a window. She had strength, not like Gabriel, but more than was normal for a woman of her size. She had her second sight obviously, and that ability to see a person’s darkest moments. Coupled with her intellect, which had sharpened in the months she had been developing, she could best Gabriel half the time.

She only wished she knew what energy lay inside her – what had destroyed her room on the eve of her 18th. She hadn’t ever triggered it again, and she wished it would – if for nothing than to let out some of the swirling darkness in her.

“Lily?”

She looked up at Gabriel’s concerned tone. She smirked, “I’m fine, Gabe. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Their target was a very rich, very generous donator to the Vatican Church and its interests. In the past few months, he hadn’t been seen much in public or at any church, and although he had promised a donation a few weeks ago, it hadn’t come through.

All in all, nothing really suspicious. But 9 days ago, a concerned neighbour had entered his house after he hadn’t been seen in a while, and found blood everywhere and strange symbols painted all over the walls. The police had confirmed that was his blood, but there had been no sign of any other presence in his house. The Swiss guard, along with help from Numen Grey had identified some of the markings as occult Seol, and had taken their concerns to the Pope, who had asked for Gabriel and Lilith to investigate.

And here they were.

Lilith bounced impatiently in her seat as she watched the Rome countryside blur past. She leaned forward into the front seat where Gabriel was re-reading the file, and Numen was looking out to the road ahead of them broodily.

“Where’d you say we were going again, Grey?”

Grey blinked, and turned his head to meet her gaze. “I told you. We’ve tracked him as far as Bracciano, and we think that he’s hiding out in one of his holiday houses.” he turned his attention back to the road. “Sit back properly. We have another half hour drive.”

Lilith groaned, but sat back. Gabriel passed her a transcript of a Zionian-Latin exorcism. “Try and work out some pronunciations.”

 

* * *

 

Gabriel got out of the car, feeling a humming in his bones, almost like the sensation of summoning the Holy Light. “We’re definitely in the right place. Something feels off.”

Lilith joined him at the trunk of the car, and sniffed the air delicately. “It smells wrong.” Gabriel took a whiff off the air as well, but couldn’t smell anything.

“What does ‘wrong’ smell like?” he asked, and Numen popped the trunk, exposing a large pile of different weapons. Lilith closed her eyes and took another breath through her nose.

“Like, disinfectant and something bitter – it leaves an acrid taste on the back of my tongue.” She wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes. Gabriel handed her a wrought iron knife, edged in pure copper. It had been soaked in a special salt solution that wouldn’t corrode it, but imbue it with salt to give it an extra kick. Lilith spun it around in her fingers, before shoving it into a holster.

They couldn’t risk coming any closer to the surveillance-heavy property, so there was a 3 km run towards the house.

“Should I bring a gun?” Gabriel asked Numen, who was standing off to the side, an unreadable expression on his face. He didn’t respond. “Grey?”

“Are you two sure you want to do this?”

Lilith rolled her eyes, smiling at him fondly. “Don’t be silly, Grey. We’ve been training for this for almost 12 months. I think we’re good.”

He shook his head. “That’s not the point, Lilith. This, this _stuff._ It scars you. You won’t exactly be the same even after this.” He looked between them, and Gabriel felt the faint scrape of his emotions in the back of his mind. Overwhelming sadness and fear for them echoed around in Grey’s emotional centre. “I just want you to promise to look out for each other. I’ll see you back here in exactly twelve hours. It’ll be complete radio silence until then, okay?”

Lilith nodded, and waved goodbye as she started a jog in the direction of the isolated house. Gabriel stepped forward, and clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Grey. I’ll look out for her.”

“I know you will, Gabriel. I’m more worried about her. You know how she gets – all single minded and willing to throw it all away for nothing.” He bowed his head, “You’re only kids.” Gabriel smiled,

“Only kids with the powers of heaven and hell. Take care, Grey.”

He turned and started running after Lilith, who was waiting for him at the crest of a hill, her figure starting to bleed into the night sky that was just touched by the fading rays of sun.

He was worried too. He knew that it was the Seol influence in Lilith that made her unable to think of others, and only focus solely on her goal – whether that was winning a practise duel, or getting the last bagel. Almost like a shark – smelling blood in the water that threw her into a frenzy.

“Nice of you join me.” Lilith said lightly, and pulled off her trench coat. “How about a race to get the blood pumping?”

Gabriel smiled, “We both know you’ll win.” She tutted.

“Where’s your competitive spirit? C’mon. I’ll give you a head start!” she batted her long eyelashes at him, which he could only just see in the darkness. He knew that he wasn’t going to get away with saying no.

“Fine.”

Lilith clapped her hands excitedly. “I’ll count to 20.”

Gabriel started forwards but then turned. “Only to the boundary, no further okay?”

“17, 16, 15!” Lilith sung merrily. Gabriel shook his head, and turned, pouring on the speed and leaving Lilith behind.


	11. 11

Lilith grinned wickedly, as she watched Gabriel disappear. She blinked a few times, trying to switch on her ‘night vision’ which was kind of like thermal, except with people’s energies. Which was why, Lilith was able to see Gabriel clearly as he radiated so much energy. He was moving quickly, as she had expected, but of course, she was much faster.

Lilith took a deep breath, crouching slightly, before leaping from her position on the hill, and landing solidly on the bottom of the slope, and breaking into a sprint as her feet hit the ground.

The world around her blurred slightly as she pounded after Gabriel, feeling the thrill of the chase beat through her, faster than her steady heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel could feel her, before he heard her. She was pulsing with energy behind him, dark and dangerous. Then she was whipping past him, and he sprinted after her, trying to keep up with her, even though he knew it was a lost cause.

He soon lost her, and she faded into the night.

Then a thought occurred to him. She might run straight into the property.

 

* * *

 

Lilith felt her breath begin to come shorter in her lungs, and pushed harder. She loved that burn, that slight pain that let her know she was besting herself.

Then all of a sudden she was in a field flooded with light, and a faint alarm went off.

“Shit.”

**_Lily, where are you! You can’t go straight in._ **

Lilith winced at Gabe’s anxious projection.

_Uh, about that…_

**_Lily…_ **

_Hey, I’m sorry, I got distracted!_

**_Just get out of the light, the cameras are directed to pick up movement._ **

_I heard an alarm…_

**_Lilith!_ **

_Sorry._

Lilith froze as the sounds of footsteps approached her from behind the bright lights, which were blinding her.

_Someone’s there – I don’t know if-_

 

* * *

Lilith’s projection cut off, and Gabriel faltered in his stride.

**_Lily? Lilith!?_ **

There was nothing from the young woman.

“Oh, sure, Lilith – go on and screw it all up for a stupid race.” He growled, and pushed himself forward.

 

* * *

 

“Uhhhhh… Christ… where the hell am I?” Lilith blinked into consciousness.

“funnily enough, _parvulus_ , hell is an apt description.”

The light flickered on, and Lilith’s eyes focussed on the man in front of her. Then she realised what she was looking at, and let out a choked cry of horror.

The man-thing laughed. “we’re not very pretty, are we, _parvulus?_ ” it leaned closer, and Lilith shied away, leaning back in the chair she was tied to. It closed its eyes and took in a long sniff. “But you are. Pretty and filled with the blood of a _Herus_ , and a human. So, very, very pretty.”

With a longing sigh, it tore itself away. Lilith felt herself adjust to its gross appearance. It was a man, the target, on the outside. But there was something else inside it, which slipped in and out of focus. It had greying, mouldering flesh and hundreds of eyes – some scarred sockets where they used to be. As it moved, the vessel moved with a slight delay. It was terrifying.

“why haven’t you killed me?” She asked boldly, as it moved to the other room.

“Oh I will, _parvulus._ I will. I just need to work out the best spell for collecting your energies.” It hummed an eerie tune as she heard clattering.

“Great.” She muttered, and wiggled around in the knots, smiling as she found a looseness. “So, ah, why exactly are you possessing Arthur Whitlam?”

“Hmm?” the thing popped its head back in the room curiously. “Oh, yes – the vessel. Well, I was told he was someone of great importance of the church. So here I am.”

“You were told? Who told?” Lilith leaned forward as she spoke, and barely winced as her fingers dislocated as she wrenched them out of the loop. The demon giggled.

“I would prefer to live. I can’t do that if I tell you – one word, and BANG!” Lilith jumped at the sudden exclamation. “Dead Deion.”

It moved back into the other room, and puttered around. Lilith suddenly felt a warm wash of energy, and she knew who was near.

_Gabriel, the demon is possessing Whitlam. If you set up an exorcism ring in the other room, then I can subdue him long enough._

**_Lily! Thank goodness._ **

_Got it?_

**_Yeah, yeah. I’ll stay out of sight._ **

Lilith smirked as she felt herself slip free, but held herself lightly to the chair as the demon came in.

“Now, now, now…” The demon was flicking through an ancient looking book. “C for Cambion – should be in the newer section… Hah!” it cried triumphantly.

Lilith looked at it warily, “What the fuck is that old scrap?”

The demon held a hand to its chest, looking offended. “This _old scrap_ is one of the oldest energy magik books in all the realms. I have spells, history, charms and curses from all 9 realms in here. A veritable encyclopaedia of all things _alien_.” It suddenly smiled, menacingly. “Including one how to harness your considerable energies and absorb them.” It advanced on her, and Lilith pretended to shake with fear.

Then, Lilith grinned wickedly. In one fluid movement, she sprang at the demon, knocking it backwards, and making it drop the book. It hissed angrily, and with a great strength, it threw her across the room, and she landed with a thud against the wall, denting the plaster.

She scowled, and got to her feet, reaching for the knife at her side. It wasn’t there. Her eyes widened in panic, and the demon laughed. “I’m not so stupid as to leave you with your weapon.” They circled each other, Lilith moving her feet deliberately.

Lilith’s eyes darted around the room, and a smile spread across her face. “Maybe not, but you are stupid enough not to see this coming.”

She reached behind her, and quick as a whip, threw the small silver knife from the table at the creature. It sunk deep into its shoulder, and it let out a howl of pain. Lilith backed up, and ran at it. She jumped and kicked out both her legs, propelling them through the door behind it.

Lilith landed with a thud beside it, just as it scrabbled to get upright again, pulling at the knife in its shoulder.

“I’d keeps still if I were you.”

Gabriel’s warm voice stopped the demon and it turned around to look the barrel of a blessed gun right in the face. It growled and threw itself forward, and Gabriel stepped neatly out of the way, and Lilith smiled as it threw itself right into a Demon Pentagram, specifically designed to hold them and render them powerless.

It realized as it stood, and started pacing around, yowling – it seemed to have given up on human conversation, and Lilith winced as it began tearing at Arthur’s hair.

“Great job, Gabe.” She said, beaming.

He shook his head. “You have to be more careful. What happened?”

Lilith looked him right in the eye. “Nothing. I was just hiding in the other room, until I decided to attack.” She hated herself for lying but there was something she wanted.

Gabe nodded, “Now we have to get it out of Arthur. It’s tearing him to shreds.”

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Lilith turned back to the demon again. “Hey. Deion. Time to say goodbye to your host.”

It turned its head towards her, and Lilith saw in the flickering flashes that Arthur’s eyes had turned completely black and blood was dripping from his nose. She raised her eyebrows.

“Regna terrae, cantata Deo,

psallite Cernunnos, Regna terrae,

cantata Dea psallite Aradia.

caeli Deus, Deus terrae,

Humiliter majestati gloriae tuae supplicamus

Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate,

Laqueo, and deceptione nequitia,

Omnis fallaciae, libera nos, dominates.”

Its face twisted in pain and anger, and it whipped its head around violently.

“Exorcizamus you omnis immundus spiritus

Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio,

Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,

Omnis and congregatio secta diabolica.

Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, dominates,”

Gabriel stepped beside her, and raised his hand, palm beginning to glow with Holy Light. The demon hissed and spat, cowering on the edge of the Pentagram. Lilith felt a power rising up within her, as Gabriel and her stood proudly, banishing the evil thing from its vessel. Gabriel’s voice joined hers with a lower echo of power,

“Ut coven tuam secura tibi libertate servire facias,

Te rogamus, audi nos!

Ut inimicos sanctae circulae humiliare digneris,

Te rogamus, audi nos!”

Arthur and the demon threw back their heads and screamed, two voices combining in one screech of pain.

Arthur’s body was ejected, and hurled straight across the room. Deion remained crouched in the centre, body smoking slightly. Gabriel moved swiftly, heading straight for the older man.

Lilith moved quickly too, grabbing a demon killing knife from the pile of Gabriel’s weapons on the floor, and entering the Pentagram. Instantly, she felt the toll on her body. She felt heavy and tired, but it didn’t stop her from swiftly edging the blade up against the throat of the shuddering demon.

“ _Don’t! Wait! Wait!”_ Deion’s voice was a raspy wheeze, and he hacked. “ _I can teach you things, parvulus. You could be powerful under my tutelage, I can teach you to unlock the power in your blood, please, please don’t kill me.”_

Lilith leaned down next to its ear holes, almost touching its foul skin. Some of the eyes blinked up at her hopefully. She paused, cruelly building up anticipation.

“No.”

Before it could react, Lilith drew the blade across its throat in a slick gliding movement. Cold blood washed over her hands, and she let the body go with a thud. It twitched slightly, eyes rolling, before it went slack, pitch black blood leaking over the floor. Lilith looked at the corpse dispassionately, as she wiped the knife on her pants.

“Lilith!” she turned to see Gabriel gaping at her. “Are you alright?”

She frowned, “Yeah. Why?” he gestured to the body. Lilith chuckled. “Oh, Gabe. It was just a demon. I’m going to go scout out the rest of the house. You look after him.”

Arthur moaned and twisted uncomfortably in Gabriel’s grasp and as he lowered his gaze to look at him worriedly, Lilith slipped from the room.

 

* * *

 

Lilith shoved the worn book deeper into the bag she had slung over her shoulder. Another look at Gabriel told her he was still concerned about cleaning up the house and dealing with Arthur. She slipped the bag under the sofa and moved to help him scrub the blood off the floor. Arthur was making a call in the other room, and Gabriel had insisted on giving him privacy.

“How are you feeling, Lily?” he asked, brow furrowed as he scrubbed at a particularly sticky spot. She eyed him,

“I’m honestly fine, why?” She narrowed her eyes. “are you still worried about my culling of a pest?”

“You say it like you just squashed a bug or something – like you didn’t just kill a living being.”

Lilith sat back, rearing up on her knees, getting frustrated. “Gabe, we have literally been training for almost a year to hunt and _kill_ these things. They’re not even capable of feeling guilt or pity – why are you so concerned about this?”

He sat up as well, “I’m just weirded out that you killed a breathing, speaking creature like it was nothing, and now have no feelings about it. I would expect it from that thing, but not you – It’s not right.”

Lilith felt her heart drop. “You know I can’t help that, Gabriel. I can’t help that I am half one of those things. I don’t- I can’t-” She shook her head and stood up. “I’m going to go and check out the rest of the house.”

Gabriel felt instantly guilty as he saw her carefully blank face as she nearly ran from the room. “Lily, I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean-” he broke himself off. This was going to be a long ride home.

 

* * *

 

Grey watched as Lilith appeared over the top of the hill, and jogged down to the car. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as he saw the mask-like state her face was in.

“Lilith…” he began carefully, “How did it go?”

She looked at him, and for a second her mask wavered and he could see roiling emotion. “It went excellent – well except for the fact that I killed a demon – _Gabriel_ didn’t seem to like that.” She spat, before composing herself, throwing herself into the car, clutching a black bag.

Gabriel crested the hill a little later, panting slightly. He smiled in relief at Grey, and as always, Grey couldn’t help but smile gently back. “Lilith tells me that she killed a demon.” He said as a greeting. Gabriel nodded, looking troubled for a second, as he stowed the weapons in the trunk.

“Yes. She did indeed.” He murmured. “Without blinking, might I add.” He looked at Grey pointedly, looking for some sort of mutual concern. Grey just shook his head,

“That’s what she was built to do, Gabriel. She is a weapon – just like you – except she finds it easier not to feel. You’d best remember that.” Gabriel lowered his gaze, suitably chastened. Grey smiled. “Debrief me in the car – I want every detail.”


	12. 12

_1 Year Later:_

Lilith stood silently at the bedside of Pope John Paul II, as he spoke quietly to some other people gathered around him.

Gabriel was on the other side of the bed, not even bothering to hide the tears that were slowly falling down his cheeks.

The Pope was dying.

And there was nothing the combined powers of Lilith and Gabriel could do now. Maybe they could have saved him earlier, but he had wished to take a natural course ‘as the lord saw fit’.

Lilith shifted quietly as emotion coursed through her, drawing the Pope’s attention instantly. She’d been still for so long, and even the lightest change in position would’ve drawn his eye to her.

“My Daughter…” he said weakly, reaching for her. Lilith swallowed, grasping his fever-hot skin gently.

“I am not your daughter, Father… I am the Cambion.” She said, smiling tightly. “Lilith.”

He shook his head. “You are my daughter… no matter what they say…” Lilith bowed her head, kneeling. “You are their daughter… Zion, and Seol and the Earth’s. You are not your blood. Live your destiny, and do not allow others to dictate your life.”

Lilith sniffled. A traitorous tear welled up in her eye, and slipped down her cheek. She laughed quietly, and wiped it away. “Ah, look what you’ve done. Gone and made me cry.”

The pope chuckled, and it turned into a cough. Gabriel placed his hand on the man’s shoulder easing the pain with the Holy Light. He breathed deeply. “I fear nothing my friends.” He addressed the whole room. “I go where my soul will be used for good. _Pozwólcie mi odejść do domu Ojca.”_

His eyes slid shut, and his grasp on Lilith’s hand loosened. Lilith felt herself go cold all of a sudden as his kindly face slackened. “Wait, No. NO. NO!” she screamed, reaching for him.

Gabriel was next to her in a second, as some of the women in the room began wailing in mourning. He gripped her around the waist and dragged her from the room, as she thrashed and screamed.

“I can save him! I can bring him back! Please! Please!” She sobbed. Gabriel lowered her down, and she clutched at the collar of his shirt desperately. “Please…”

“Lilith… Lily calm down… it’s too late now… just breathe.” Gabriel said, and she noticed in her haze that he was crying too. She wiped a tear away from his face with a shaking hand, and buried her face in his neck.

“He’s gone… he’s gone… he believed in us, and he’s gone…”

Gabriel stroked her hair softly, as voices and people surged around them, desperate to see the Pope. “It’ll be alright. It’ll be alright.”

 

* * *

 

Lilith felt numb.

Her position within the church – which had been cemented by the very Pope who lay dead in front of her – Guardian of the Faith, meant that she was to watch over his body before it was to be lowered into the ground forever.

She was frozen, staring unseeingly from beneath her vail at the pale body of the Pope she had loved. He had believed in her. He had understood her – in a way no one else really had.

On her left, Gabriel was standing, in a strange sort of military position. She eyed him carefully, noting how his gaze never stopped wandering the people who had gathered for the Rite of Visitation. She herself was wary as well, but she couldn’t find the strength to move far. She hadn’t eaten in a week, barely accepting water from Grey and Gabriel.

It was nearly time to greet the masses who waited in St Peter’s square for the last march of his body. Slowly, the last of the honoured guests trickled out, and the Swiss Guard filtered in, and gathered around the catafalque, and lifted it slowly. Gabriel stepped to the back right corner and Lilith to the front left to hold most of the weight. They began.

All Lilith could remember from the slow procession was overwhelming feelings. From her, from Gabriel, from the masses of people, pushing down on her like a slow roiling wave that didn’t abate once.

Then all she could remember of the night was the burn of alcohol in her mouth and throat.

Because what would become of her now?

 

* * *

 

Lilith had known Joseph Ratzinger before he became Pope Benedict XVI, and she hadn’t liked him before and she sure as hell didn’t like him now.

Something about him just seemed off, and he never truly looked her in the eye – but not in fear, it seemed, but in disgust, and he always looked down at Gabriel, despite Gabriel being clearly spiritually and physically superior.

It came to a head after they had returned from a particularly gruelling mission, involving two very powerful ghosts – which were really just a person’s energy that hadn’t been collected by Zion or Seol – and they had overhead him talking to someone.

“Yes of course, Mr. Bush. They are under my complete control – even the girl. Because even a rabid dog is under control on the leash of its master.”

Lilith scowled, and Gabriel’s jaw dropped.

“Of course. Send who you will, but I assure you – they do no harm unless by my command. They are simply soldiers who follow orders – especially the boy. He has little to no will of his own-”

That was enough.

Lilith shoved the guard on duty at the door, sending him halfway down the corridor and banged into the room.

The door crashed into the wall with a sound that made the Pope almost drop the phone he was holding. “Mio Dio, girl! What do you think you’re doing?!” he yelped.

Lilith hissed lowly.

“Girl? I thought I was a rabid dog?” she growled through gritted teeth. Gabriel was emitting a strong energy signature behind her, and she knew she needed to calm down now and walk away, but she was so _angry_ and she could feel the darkness inside her rising up, and before she knew it, she was leaping at the Pope teeth bared, and hands outstretched.

“ _Ostendam tibi rabido canis fili!” **I will show you rabid, you son of a bitch!**_

She let out a yelp as a bolt of hot energy hit her, sending her flying off her trajectory and crashing into the wall. She turned, spitting angrily.

In her rage, she turned her ire to Gabriel, and charged at him, whipping out two long blades she had stuffed in her holster and aiming them at him. “You would let him speak to us that way?” she cried, as he tried to avoid hurting her, but needing to keep her at bay.

“He is the Pope, he can say what he wants.” He said, trying to calm her down. It was the wrong thing to say.

With an angry yell, Lilith ran at him, pushing them through the large window. Gabriel braced himself for impact with the ground. With a thud that shook the fountain behind them, they landed on the ground, and Gabriel suddenly became aware of the very sharp pain in his side and the lack of air in his lungs.

Lilith sat atop of him, face still twisted into a vicious snarl. Slowly, like waking, her face softened into a look of absolute horror and she jumped off him quickly, and he wheezed, his hand finding the blade pinning him to the ground, and the blood pumping out of the wound.

Lilith put a hand over her mouth, and backed away slowly, the other hand out as if to placate him. Gabriel felt himself begin to pass out, and his last vision was of Lilith’s anguished face.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we are! right into the MCU

Lilith ran.

She didn’t look back, and with every step she grew more and more numb.

She didn’t stop moving until she was half dead from exhaustion, and she had to stop to plan her next move.

Taking shelter under a bridge that arched over the Thames, she crouched down, opening the backpack that held all she had thought to bring. She dug around, fingers brushing a familiar leather bound cover. Obeying the temptation, she pulled out Deion’s Book, and flicked through the pages. She had translated about a quarter in her time since retrieving it, and it was hard work.

She ran her finger along a line of text that she suspected had been written in blood. This was the section she was most curious about. She could see constant mentions of Seol, but nothing she could find could help her translate it.

Maybe this would help her.

  


* * *

  


Lilith sat down at an internet café computer, and typed in her searches.

An hour later, she had a flight booked to America and a name written on the back of her hand.

Erik Selvig.

So he was an astrophysicist, but in a few of his papers, he mentioned looking into astral connections to different worlds – realms specially. She had to at least try.

  


* * *

  


Lilith spent the whole flight practising closing her mind. Gabriel hadn’t tried to contact her yet, and though she wasn’t surprised – she had left him bleeding on the ground – she had no doubt he would by order of the Pope to try and locate her.

He wasn’t dead, she knew that much, but she would also rather not experience the hatred.

She missed her best friend.

  


* * *

  


Lilith stole her third car of the week, ditching the other one in a small gravelly hole by the side of the road, and gunning it out of the quiet residential area. She was getting close, and the book beside her seemed to be humming.

She approached Culver University, and got out of the car, pulling a cap down over her head, trying to hide her face, but she was sure she looked a little suspicious in her baggy sweatpants and large hoodie anyway.

She tucked the book into her bag and headed across the carefully manicured lawn. She jumped as a group of laughing students crossed her path, and she shook herself mentally. She was better than this frightened jumpy woman she was becoming. She was nearly 20 now.

In a few weeks actually.

She smiled to herself, before remembering she wouldn’t be sharing her birthday with Gabriel that year.

Her mood significantly lowered, and she had no problem shoving her way through the bustling corridors. Finally, she made it to a lecture room, slipping in the back, and standing there.

  


* * *

  


Erik noticed the new comer at once.

Whoever it was wasn’t very tall, and the over-large clothes gave an impression of smallness, but he wasn’t sure if it was a boy or girl, with its face covered.

They stood very still, barely even moving with breath, and they didn’t react to the bell ringing at the end of the lecture either, waiting until the classroom was empty.

Erik busied himself with cleaning off the blackboard, turning his back to the figure. “How can I help you?”

He turned around again, jumping back slightly as he saw the figure suddenly right behind him. He reached for his phone as they held up something.

“Can you translate this?”

Erik frowned. The voice was unmistakeably feminine. He took the proffered item, realizing it was an ancient looking book. “what is this?” he murmured, mostly to himself as he opened the pages.

“It is a book detailing different information from all the nine realms. I took it from a Seol named Deion.” Erik looked up at her words, eyes wide.

“You know about the nine realms theory?” he asked in a hushed voice. The woman pushed back her hood, and took off the obscuring cap. Erik was surprised to see the beauty underneath.

Her hair was black, and her eyes were a dark piercing green and her face was quite feline. But for all the alluring beauty, there was something else, something he could just sense – like an odd gut feeling – that told him she was not quite what she seemed – that she was dangerous.

“Who are you?” Erik asked suspiciously.

She shook her head. “Who I am is not important. What is important, is that you help me understand what is written in that. I’ve managed to translate a quarter, but I’m struggling with the Seol.”

Erik weighed his options. He could turn her away – because she was very suspicious, or he could help himself and her. This book could provide a lot of insight into his theory.

He had already made up his mind.

“Why don’t we come to my house?” he said.

The woman smirked, and it was edged with something that made him shiver.

  


* * *

  


“Director Fury, Dr. Selvig is making inquiries again.”

Fury sighed. The young agent looked slightly terrified. “About the other realms?” the agent nodded. Fury rolled his eyes. “So send someone to shut him down! It’s not that hard. In fact, send Romanoff. God knows she’s been itching to get back out on the field.”

The agent nodded and scurried from the room. Fury just hoped that it wouldn’t get out to the public, the church would have his head. They almost did after the recent incident. SHEILD had just managed to stop the publication of an essay which detailed the various lies of the Catholic Church and the reality of no God or Demon – just super beings just out of reach.

  


* * *

  


It had been a month, and already, Selvig was done with the Seol section and was moving on to something about a realm called Asgard, but Lilith was just giddy with excitement with all the new information.

There was so much she now knew.

Blood rituals opened her up to a world of possibility.

Curses.

Blood manipulation – although she wasn’t completely sure what that was.

Charms.

Persuasion.

Energy harnessing.

Summoning.

Possession.

It seemed anything was possible.

It all revolved around the Seol blood inside her though. Lilith knew from past experience, that her blood was as black as night, and tasted more bitter than the normal human’s.

She could only hope and assume that it meant she was able to perform the rituals and abilities that were detailed within the pages of the book. It all made sense now – why Gabriel had manifested all that energy, and she hadn’t – she had! It had been manifesting inside her, in her very blood and bone marrow.

She was starting small though, and she was hoping to try out a persuasion on Erik. with a kitchen knife, she nicked open the tip of her index finger, and painted out a complex symbol on her other arm.

She felt a rush of energy swirl through her, and she nearly fell over.

Blinking her eyes open, she saw that the blood had completely disappeared from her skin. Closer inspection showed that it was there, but almost like scar tissue. She breathed a deep breath, and stepped into the other room. Erik was pouring over the book. She knew that he would fall asleep at the desk like he did nearly every other night.

“Erik.” she said. He jolted upright at her voice, and turned to look at her. The second they made eye contact, he froze. Lilith took a step forward. “Go get a glass of water.”

He smiled. “Of course. For you or me?” he asked brightly, standing up. Lilith frowned. Maybe it wasn’t working.

“Do a handstand right now.” She said. To her surprise, Erik got down on the ground, and attempted to do a handstand. Lilith felt a slow smirk cross her face. “Stop.” He did. “Go and sleep.” He waved goodnight to her and then trudged up the stairs.

Lilith laughed excitedly, then steadied herself on the desk as the room swirled dizzyingly around her. “Whoa. Okay.” She muttered, and took a seat at the desk, looking through the papers scattered around.


	14. 14

“There’s someone else in the house.” Natasha said quietly. Clint made no comment on the other end of the comlink. “I think its… a woman?”

“ _A woman_?” Clint mocked. “ _Just subdue the woman and talk to Selvig. You’ll be done quickly, then you can come see me. It’s boring just watching Fable day in day out_.”

Natasha smiled. “Right. I’ll be there soon.” She dropped from her perch in a tree just outside the property, and ran silently towards the house.

 

* * *

 

Lilith cocked her head at the sound of someone approaching the house. In the dead silent night, it was easy to pick up on the tiniest sound. She scowled. No one came to visit Selvig, and especially no one with training to make themselves near silent as they moved.

She dropped to the floor, the dormant training springing to life inside her muscle memory, and she reached for a poker from beside the fireplace, and moved herself into a crouch as she heard the front door swing open. Adrenaline flooded through her, and she felt her senses sharpen as the tell-tale creak of a floorboard told her that whoever it was, was right outside the study. She rolled herself behind an armchair as the person stepped into the room, and Lilith could hear their steady heartbeat.

They moved forward, and from her vantage point, Lilith could see a pair of leather clad legs stop in front of the desk and she heard them rustle through the pages.

She straightened, and adopted a casual position, leaning against the armchair, swinging the poker jauntily. “I’m not very familiar with American laws, but I’m pretty sure that breaking and entering is illegal everywhere.”

The person whipped around, and in her split second look over, Lilith became aware she was facing a very red-headed, very beautiful and potentially very dangerous woman. Her eyes flickered over the woman’s heavily laden utility belt, and up appraisingly and appreciatively over the swell and dip of her figure. Her face was near symmetrical, and her hair was in ringlet curls, bouncing in a half up half down style that fell across her shoulders and back. Lilith could see instantly when the woman’s surprise turned into analysis of her.

Giving the woman a wink, Lilith turned in a slow circle. By the time she faced the front, the woman was standing in a defensive position. “Who are you?” she demanded. “You’re not one of his students.”

“Very astute observation.” Lilith said easily, moving around so that her face was in the light of the fire. The woman met her gaze full one, and Lilith pushed, feeling a slight burn from where the symbol had been painted on her arm. The woman’s eyes glazed over. “Great. Now let’s talk about you. Have a seat, my dear.”

The woman smiled, and took a seat, angling her body towards Lilith. Lilith took a seat opposite her, and crossed her legs. “Now, darling. What’s your name?”

“Natalia Alianovna Romanoff, but I am mostly known as Natasha. Or by my codename, Black Widow.”

Lilith nodded slowly. “And who do you work for?”

The woman’s face contorted, and she seemed to be struggling with herself, and Lilith leaned forward, touching her hand gently. The skin to skin contact seemed to cement the push, and she sat back easily. “I work for SHIELD. The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I am directly under the charge of Director Fury.”

Lilith tapped her lips with her forefinger. She’d never heard any mention of SHIELD before, but she was sure that was the point. “Thank you, dearest. Now why are you here?”

“I am here to stop Selvig from going any further into research of the realms. He was warned last time, but it seems he’s ignored the warning.” She shook her head in annoyance. “He should know better.”

Lilith smiled. “Excellent. I think that’ll be all, Miss Romanoff. Why don’t you pop on home?”

Natasha stood up, and nodded. “Of course. Good bye.”

Lilith kept her benign smile until she couldn’t see or hear Natasha on the property. Then she dropped it, and began swearing ferociously.

“WHO and What the FUCK is SHIELD!” she strode around the room, collecting everything she needed. “SELVIG!” she screamed. There was a thump from upstairs. Seconds later, Erik appeared up the top of the stairs, looking confused.

“Why was I in bed?” he asked. He narrowed his eyes at her. “You made me, how did you do that?”

Lilith shook her head. “It matters not. I’m leaving, and I’m taking everything with me.”

“What? Why!?” Erik shook his head, stumbling down the staircase. “No. I won’t allow it.”

Lilith held up the poker threateningly. “I wasn’t asking. Some organization – SHIELD – they were just here. I can’t risk any further entanglements with them. Especially since they seemed to know you pretty well.” she shot him a sad look. “I appreciate all of your help, but I can’t allow this to go any further.”

She ran at him, and he stumbled back, but Lilith was already sweeping the blunt end of the poker around and it collided with his head, knocking him unconscious.

She turned around the cozy house one last time, before turning and running for the hills, poker clutched firmly in hand.

 

* * *

 

Natasha was about to board a plane to Russia when she regained her senses.

What the fuck was she doing?

A sudden blood rush to her head made her dizzy, and she half collapsed into a chair in the waiting room. What happened.

For maybe the first time in 5 years, Natasha was truly scared. She’d never experienced anything like that – complete loss of her mind and will. And the thing was – in the moment, she had wanted to do everything the woman had said.

Who the hell was she?

As she sat there in silence, shaking slightly, Natasha made a profile.

British. Her accent was tinged with a rough northern London accent, but it was generally clean.

She looked about 5”4, a bit taller than Natasha herself, and she was lean. Fit.

She had handled the poker with an ease that suggested that she was used to using things around her as weapons.

She was cocky, at ease with the situation.

She also had a power – persuasion.

She was also extraordinarily beautiful, but Natasha pushed that away. It wasn’t important.

Natasha shivered as she remembered the ease with which she had just betrayed SHIELD. Fury was going to kill her, or kill the woman.

Now she had to get back to America from Cuba.

Because being told to ‘pop on home’, apparently meant flying back to Russia. She scowled at herself. Foolish.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crossover time

“SHE WHAT?!”

Natasha had been right in her assumption that Fury was going to kill her. She refrained from moving, standing with her hands loosely clasped behind her back.

“Romanoff, you are the _best_ , this doesn’t just happen. Did you at least get a name?”

Natasha shook her head. “No, sir. I came straight back here.”

Fury stood up. “I want a name, location and a file set up by Tuesday, is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Natasha nodded once, and strode from the room. She was embarrassed. Embarrassed and angry. How dare this little bitch pull that over her?

She was the dammed Black Widow, and she had dealt with worse, and she would show the hag exactly what happened to those who crossed her.

She dialled a number. “Clint.”

“ _Nat? What’s going on? You never got here_.”

Natasha sighed and filled him in briefly, speaking through gritted teeth. “So I need you to help me out. I’m getting some IT guys to set up a camera watch for her, at any airports, but she’ll still be in America.”

 _“Fine. Yeah. Okay, sure. Are you alright, though?”_ she could hear him moving about.

“Yes. I’m fine. I just wanna nail her to a wall with all the bullets in my gun.”

“ _Yeah, I’m sure you’re fine, Nat._ ” Clint chuckled.

“Just get here.”

Natasha hung up, and headed for the armory to stock up.

 

* * *

 

Lilith had decided to take a break.

By break, she meant from running, and to let off some steam by finding some spooky, scary bumps-in-the-night to kill. Because she was itching to try some new things.

She had a possible possession in Dallas, and a vampire in Oklahoma City, which she had found through some newspapers and online articles. She knew what the signs were now.

A vampire, or Upior, was a minor league Seol, that had made its way to earth and had infected others with its bite and spent its days sucking blood and being general nuisances for the public. Their veins ran with demon blood, and to stay alive they had to kill at least three times every year.

This particular Upior seemed to like young pretty blondes.

She decided to head to Oklahoma City, because it was right on time for both a beauty pageant and the feeding period for the vamp.

 

* * *

 

Lilith knew that the vampire was able to keep a human form right until it fed, which it then showed the disgusting true face, eaten away by the demon venom that had transformed it. She would be able to see the face, but the many teeth were generally a good give away for members of the general public.

She wandered quietly through a cemetery, debating mentally whether or not the vampire was a particularly dramatic vampire or not. Would it hang in a cemetery or would it favour a quiet nest?

And actually, how different were American vampires to European? And how-

Voices from ahead of her made her freeze and crouch down, reaching for the knife in her holster. It might be the vampire. Who else would be camping out in a cemetery on such a cold night as this?

She rolled forward, ending up behind a headstone. Light was pouring from just behind it, and Lilith took a deep calming breath, letting herself slip into the mindset that always won her fights.

She leapt up on top of the gravestone, and it took the two large figures a few seconds to notice her, but in that time, she’d already sized them up. They pulled out two large machetes, but Lilith was already flying through the air at the taller one. She hit him hard, and he went down as she kicked him in the chest with both of her legs. She landed on her back, and flipped herself up, spinning around to face the other who had snuck up on her, and was bringing the machete down on her head. She brought up her knife and caught his downwards swing with one hand. For all his height, she was still 3 or 4 times stronger than the average human. With her other hand, she punched him in the stomach, and he flew back a few paces, sprawling against the headstone.

The other giant had hauled himself to his feet, and was limping towards her. Lilith raised an eyebrow, smirking, and ran at him, dropping down and sliding along the ground in an odd slide tackle move, that made him go crashing down.

She was atop of him a second later, knife pressed against his throat.

She bared her teeth at the –

Wait.

No.

Not a vampire.

There was no second face, no teeth, no gross skin, or any particular blood lust.

“You’re a human?!” she growled.

The man was panting, arms pinned by her knees as she straddled his chest. “Yes – what the hell!?”

She eyed him, and slowly got off him. She kept her knife pointed at him. “Don’t move.” She threw the knife and he yelped, but it pinned the collar of his shirt to the ground, buried to the hilt.

She picked up his machete, and strode over to the other large one. He was just weakly stirring, and she grabbed him by the hair, shoving him into the headstone again, and his eyes blinked open. “AH! What the hell, lady?!”

She narrowed her eyes as she inspected him thoroughly. She let him go, and stood up. The tallest man had managed to pull out the knife and was standing, looking down right murderous. “Why the hell are you two idiots in the cemetery in the middle of the night? I could’ve killed you!”

“Hah. I doubt that, sweetheart.” The man pulled himself up by the headstone. Lilith growled at him, and shoved right back down. “What the hell?”

“You two stulti shouldn’t be out here. You don’t know what lurks…” she looked around, still keeping an ear out for the vampire.

“Listen, lady. I’m pretty sure we know a whole lot more about ‘lurkers’ than you do. And I feel like stulti is an insult, which I don’t appreciate.” Lilith raised an eyebrow.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stop referring to me as ‘lady’.” She sneered.

The man made to open his mouth again, but the other taller man held up a hand warningly. “Dean… take it easy. We just got our asses handed to us, by, uh – I’m sorry, miss, what was your name.”

Lilith smiled winningly at the taller man, “Lily.”

“Lily. I’m Sam, and this is my brother Dean.” She shook his proffered hand. It completely engulfed hers, and she could feel callouses.

In the light of the cars headlights, she inspected both of them. Dean was classically handsome, with a face that she had seen detailed proportionally by Da Vinci himself, in some of the ancient texts from the Vatican.

Sam was adorable, with a sweet face and brown puppy dog eyes, but his height and masculine body made her very aware of his equal attractiveness. Something about Sam felt strange though.

She let her second slight flicker on and off for just a second, and was surprised to see a swirl of black that looked a lot like Seol blood running through his veins.

“It’s a pleasure, Sam, Dean. Can I ask you what exactly you’re doing out here?” her eyes flickered to the hole in the ground and the shovels abandoned nearby.

“We’re – ah – just, um…” Sam stumbled over his words, and Lilith turned her head to Dean who was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

Lilith examined Dean, and because her face was in shadow, she opened the vision to him.

Flashes of memories and fears assaulted her, and she pulled out quickly.

 _Hunters_.

There were a few in Europe, and whilst their methods weren’t as powerful or successful as her and Gabriel’s, she found that they did tend to get the job done occasionally.

Of course, it was obvious to her, that these two men had no idea of Seol or Zion or the true origin of the things they hunted, but did it anyway.

“You were trying to destroy a ghost.” She finished for the still bumbling Sam. Both of them started, and looked between each other frantically. “Of course, you’d be near finished, if there was in fact a ghost here.”

“what do you mean ‘if there’s a ghost here?’” Dean crossed his arms, “Of course there’s a ghost here. It’s been killing blonde girls for the past few decades.”

“Just because there’s a pattern, and a man who fits the description doesn’t mean it’s a ghost. Explore all possibilities.” Lilith crossed to the grave, and began shovelling dirt back in. “You’re assuming that it’s the ghost of Howard Jillian, right?”

“Uh, yes.” Sam said nervously, and bent to help her. Dean remained where he was eyeing her suspiciously.

“None of the victim’s bodies have ever been found, yes?” Sam nodded, and Lilith continued, “And Howard was killed by a gunshot wound to the chest.”

“Yeah. And it was because he was suspected by the sheriff, who then found him about to kill his daughter-”

“And the sheriff died in the scuffle, and his daughter went missing, but Howard was dead?”

“Yep.”

“I’m here to tell you that you haven’t been looking at all the evidence. Three years before Howard was even listed as part of the town, another man – described as Howard was – was convicted of the same crimes in Minnesota, and was killed there, by hanging.”

“But how could he have been killed twice?” Sam rested, panting slightly. Lilith raised her eyebrow at him.

“Because he’s a vampire. Where do you think the bodies of all those missing girls go? He drains them as much as possible, then makes them into his little fan club.” Both Sam and Dean looked shocked. “Boys, I’m telling you. We need to find his nest.”

They nodded eagerly, and the three discussed ideas for a little longer before Lilith declined a ride into town and jogged off into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, what the hell?” Dean rounded on Sam.

“What, Dean?” Sam threw the shovels into the trunk of the car. “She’s obviously skilled, and you know we never would have figured out the vampire-”

“Who knows who or what she is! We can’t trust her, she appeared out of the darkness and nearly wasted us!”

“Because she thought we were vampires, Dean! If this goes bust then you can blame me entirely, but I think we can trust her… it’s just something about her…”

Dean screwed up his face in disbelief. “Are you crazy? She did not seem trustworthy – she seemed creepy as hell. Let’s just find the nest. I don’t wanna call her or see her again – got it?”

Sam sighed, but nodded wearily, and got into the impala. It was gonna be a long night.


	16. 16

Lilith was starting to curse not accepting a ride from Sam and Dean, because she hadn’t heard from them in over an hour, and she was sure they were getting into all sorts of trouble. They just seemed like the type to.

Well then. Time to try a blood ritual.

She ripped off a portion of her sleeve that had a splatter of Dean’s blood on it, and put it into a small bowl carved out of marble, and cut herself across the palm, and painted an intricate pentagram around the bowl. She shook in a few drops of her blood into the bowl as well, and pulled out a tiny sachet of alder wood. She sprinkled it in the bowl as well, and a few chunks of Althea root. She knew that it was strange, but many of the spells detailed specific herbs from Seol, but there had been a list of different herbs that could be substituted. So she found what she could.

She lit a match, and dropped it into the little arrangement of herbs and cloth.

“O spiritus tenebrarum deinceps Inventiones - et vocavit eum ... **Ego enim sum dicunt ei, Ego enim Dean!”** with the last chant, it burst into flames, a deep dark maroon, that let off a burnt sugary smell. Lilith felt her head spin for a moment, as she inhaled the fumes. Her body throbbed, and then a flash of images split across her head.

“Christ!” she held her head. They were in trouble, she had gotten that much from the confusing flashes of images – and they were in some sort of warehouse. Tied up. She groaned.

This was why she never socialized. Humans were so annoying – foolish, stubborn, and willing to do anything for each other. It was a weakness that she found herself hating a little, even as she broke into a run towards the only warehouse in town.

 

* * *

 

This was why she had no friends.

Human friends at least.

Although she wasn’t sure if Gabriel counted as a friend anymore – considering she’d bled him out last time she’d seen him.

She shook the nagging thought from her head, and leapt lightly into a tree, balancing delicately on a branch that over hung the warehouse roof. It was falling apart, and there were holes in the roof that she skirted around, peering in.

She counted 7 vampires so far, but no sign of Howard. She looked into a hole and illuminated by the moon that was shining in over her head, she could make out two large figures tied to one of the supporting beams. she shook her head, and crept back to the hole near the entrance to the warehouse. Stealthily, she lowered herself in, hanging from her fingertips, before dropping silently onto the floor, landing crouched behind one of the vampires.

She straightened in a half leap, grasping the vampire across the mouth, stopping any shouts, and pushed the blade straight through its neck from behind, severing the head. She lowered the body and head to the ground quietly, and ducked behind a large pile of crates. Another blonde walked past her hiding place, and was heading straight for the dead vampire, so quicker than the human eye could process, Lilith whipped her arm out, and grabbed the blonde by her hair, and even as the open her mouth in a growling hiss, Lilith jabbed the knife into her mouth, and then chopped her head off with the larger machete from her back holster.

But the short sound had been enough. Lilith could sense the dark energies of the others converging on her, and yanked out her knife, spinning it around in her fingertips – and although she knew it wasn’t something to be happy about – a dark little smile spread across her lips. Because for all of their supernatural savagery, they would be no match for her raw power, and that twisted part of her revelled in the destruction.

She barrel-rolled out from behind the crate, slashing at the ankles of one, hobbling it. It fell with a cry, and the others stopped their cautious prowling, and converged on her, teeth flashing as they growled and hissed in fury.

 

* * *

 

Sam was shaken back into awareness by the growls of the vampires.

“Dean!”

Dean grunted, and he lifted his head slowly, eyes widening as he realized what he was looking at.

The vampires were ripping and tearing at a small figure – although, as he looked closer, they didn’t appear to be even able to land a solid hit on the constantly moving figure. There was a yelp, and two heads went thumping to the floor as the figure swept a large machete across, and Dean jumped in surprise as the figure flipped into a patch of moonlight. It was Lilith.

She was moving with a liquid grace that was clearly well practiced, to the point where she appeared almost bored – but she had an eerie smile on her face, even as a spray of vampire blood splattered across her face. But then she slipped up.

Too focussed on the two in front of her, she didn’t see the one that ran at her from behind, and it raked its nails across her throat, digging in tightly, and dragging her down. She let out a choked sound and collapsed, the other vampires jumping right on top of her.

“ _NO!_ ” Dean and Sam’s yells of horror echoed around the warehouse as they strained at their bonds. The sound of ripping flesh filled the air – until the warehouse door slid open.

Instantly, the five vampires froze, and bounded to their feet. Framed in the grey light filtering in, was Howard Jillian.

“Howdy, ladies.” His voice was a low purr as he threw the trembling body of a young blonde woman to the ground, and one of the vampires darted forward to pick her up. Then his eyes fell on the six corpses and the body half concealed behind the others. His face contorted with rage, and his teeth snapped out. “What the hell happened?” he hissed.

The blondes began babbling anxiously, a few of them blaming the men tied to the pole – and his dark eyes snapped onto them. “Clean this shit up!” he snapped, and they began clearing up their fallen sisters. Dean and Sam tensed up, as the tall man began striding towards them. Crouching down in front of them, he grabbed them both by their chins, so tightly that they both winced. “You damn hunters,” he growled, “always meddling in business that you shouldn’t. and now I’m going to have to kill you – both for revenge – and because I will enjoy it.” He spat, and his hands crept down to their necks.

Dean didn’t think that this was ever how he was going to go. Somehow, he’d always pictured himself going out in a blaze of glory – fighting maybe, not tied to a pole next to his brother.

Sam closed his eyes, and whispered a prayer. Maybe it wouldn’t amount to anything – but if he was going to die…

“I love you, Sammy.” Dean said, and Sam tried to say it back but Howard had clenched down on his throat and he was struggling to breathe.

Then a slick sliding crunch and a wet splatter made him look up, as Howard let out a gurgle, releasing them, hands flying to his throat, which a large blade was protruding from, pinning him to pole. It slid out again, and it whipped across, and the head fell right onto Sam, making him recoil. The body swayed for a second, before falling to the side, revealing the panting form of Lilith. Sam just looked up at her, gaping.

“Jesus…” Dean murmured, eyes following the wounds and trails of blood down her body. It was black – like the darkest night.

“No. Sorry, just Lilith.” She quipped, but her voice was strained. With a quick slice, they were both free, and she handed them two long knives. “You go on and hunt them down. I need a breather.”

They nodded, and exited the warehouse, looking for the five other vampires.

 

* * *

 

It was quick work. The death of their clan leader had rattled them to the point that they were unable to run. Sam and Dean walked back in, eyes falling on Lilith’s form, crouched over the girl dumped by Howard.

“How the hell is she still breathing?” Dean murmured to Sam. Sam just shook his head, mouth still agape with wonder. “And what is wrong with her _blood?_ ”

Lilith lifted her head. “Hey. Got ‘em all?”

“Yeah. Wasn’t hard. They don’t run fast when their upset.” Dean said roughly. “She okay?”

“She will be. She just needs a few blood transfusions, then she should be okay.” She stood, wincing.

“What about you?” Sam asked, stepping forward to steady her automatically. She looked up at him and he saw a flash of uncertainty and confusion flash across her face, before she stepped back, out of his reach.

“I’m fine. Takes a lot more than a few scratches to kill me.”

“ _Scratches?_ ” Dean repeated, brows lowered in disbelief and suspicion. “You weren’t moving.”

Lilith lowered her gaze, and wiped her blade on her dark jeans. “Yeah, well. I’m a lot tougher than most.”

“No kidding.” Sam chuckled lightly, and she smiled at him. “Listen, thank you for saving us back there.”

“Yeah. You were certainly… well trained-”

“Incredible.” Sam interrupted his brother, flashing him an annoyed look.

Lilith nodded, but Sam could already see that she had closed off. The carefully blank look that she had worn in the cemetery was back. She crouched down, and lifted the girl into her arms, standing up. “I’m going to take her to the hospital.”

“Whoa- isn’t she a bit heavy?” Sam questioned, reaching forward to help her.

“No.” Lilith said shortly, ducking around him and heading to the exit.

“Wait! Meet us at the bar for a drink?” he called after her.

“Yeah, sure.” Lilith threw over her shoulder, and disappeared into the night. As soon as he couldn’t hear her anymore, Sam turned to Dean and punched him in the shoulder.

“OW! What was that for?” Dean yelped.

“You know what that was for. Don’t be such a dick!” Sam berated him. “I don’t think she’ll even want to come to the bar, because of you.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Dean shot back, “It’s a little suspicious. Girl comes out of nowhere, beats us up, then comes back a few hours later, saves our asses with amazing ninja skills, then gets up after being torn to shreds, then just carries off a 110-pound girl as if it was nothing. Not to mention her _black_ blood.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “You’re so paranoid. I’m sure there’s a completely normal explanation for all of that.”

“Right. Right.” Dean muttered, and swung open the door of the impala angrily.


	17. 17

Lilith debated just skipping out on Sam and Dean. It was too dangerous already. They’d seen her in action, and they were hunters – it would be only natural for them to suspect something.

But they seemed nice enough – Sam especially.

And she needed friends – however much she wanted to deny it – especially ones accustomed to flying under the radar.

Sighing, she peeled off her ruined clothes and stepped under the hot spray of the shower, hissing as the hot water stung her opened wounds. Black blood ran down her body, and trickled into the drain. The bleeding on the less major wounds had slowed, but there were some large gashes that needed stitches.

Moving slowly, and with practised detachment, she drew the needle through her skin, sewing up the torn edges of a bad one of her neck. That would scar, like the one on her left breast. She slapped on bandages over the others, wrapping them tightly to stop the bleeding. It would do for now, because her healing should kick in again, after she painted on a rune.

She dabbed her finger in one of the scratches on her thigh and painted the rune charm next to it, watching as it smoked lightly, and sunk into her skin, and the tiny wounds stopped bleeding. She could feel the lingering swirl of her blood magic within her veins.

 

* * *

 

Sam tapped the bar table anxiously, looking around impatiently. He did hope that Lilith showed up – however much Dean was suspicious of her.

“Hello boys.” The very out of place English accent made him and Dean turn around quickly. Lilith stood behind them, looking clean – a sharp comparison to the torn up figure she had been before. She had replaced her dark military wear with a worn flannel, open over a black tank top that displayed rows of neat stitching. Sam jumped up eagerly, offering her a seat at the table between them. She smiled at him gratefully, and nodded at Dean, who just gave her a tight smile before looking away.

“Hey, mind bringing some beer over?” Sam smiled winningly at a passing waitress and she nodded, bustling off. Sam eyed the stitching again, “Did that yourself?” Lilith hummed in question, before noting his gaze.

“Oh. Yeah, yeah. Grey taught me-” Lilith froze, cutting herself off and shaking her head, “I’ve had a bit of practise.”

Dean scoffed, “Get ripped into by vamps often, huh?” Lilith chuckled, and the waitress set down three beers.

“You have no idea.” She grabbed one of the beers and chugged it down. “European Vampires pack a bigger punch, but they don’t travel in packs like American ones.”  

“huh. Weird.” Dean took a swig of his drink, “where abouts in England are you from?”

“oh, well, I guess London.” Lilith shook her head smiling, “But it was never really my home, you know. I’ve been living in Rome for a while though.”

“Oh wow! That must have been really cool.” Sam leaned closer, and Lilith couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at the sight of his genuine, excited interest. “What’s Rome like?”

Lilith sat back, “Well, when it’s not filled with tourists – or you know how to escape the hordes – it may just be one of the most beautiful places on earth. The cobblestoned streets, the gardens, the children who run around like there is nothing to worry about – the food, the _wine_ , oh the _wine_. The women, the men – strangely beautiful.” Lilith smiled, picturing a particular husband and wife duo she’d warmed the bed with. They were certainly some of her best memories. “everyone is either very generous, or very frugal – I’ve never many inbetweeners. My favourite time is around sunset – where everything starts winding down before the nightlife. Borgo is nice, although the more recent _via della Conciliazione_ is a bit of an eyesore, and the tourists, it does alright. I do love Prati. The shopping is fantastic there – and there is the most beautiful restaurant there, that make the only mint-pineapple gelato in the whole of Rome. But the best carbonara is at Posta – sorry, Da Gianni Cacio e Pepe.” She smirked. “The family who owns it – have a very, _very_ attractive daughter.”

Dean choked a little on his beer, but Sam kept his look of wide eyed wonder. “Prati, Borgo, it sounds like you’re right near the Vatican.” Lilith nodded.

“yeah, I – uh – actually used to live right next to it. When I was there.” She took another sip of her drink.

“Why are you in America? Holiday?” Sam asked interestedly.

Lilith laughed – and kept on laughing. The innocent question was strangely funny to her. She shook her head sobering at Dean’s weirded-out look, wiping tears of mirth from under her eyes. “Ah, no. if it was a holiday, I could go back. No. Not a holiday.”

Sam frowned. “Oh? What happened? Why are you here?”

Lilith shook her head. “Very long, and very crazy story. But the low down is, I pissed off someone very important, hurt my best and only friend – though I guess we’re not really friends anymore. Then I figured someone here could not only hide me, but give me some information. Then someone else showed up – gave me a fright, and then I decided it would be best to skip town, find something to hunt, and lay low.”

Sam leant away from her, and Dean eyed her suspiciously, “You’re not involved with the mafia, are you?”

Lilith smirked at his question. “Probably not.” She flicked her eyes to the clock above the bar. “Listen, boys, it was a great shindig, but I have to go. I have things I need to do.”

“Wait!” Sam grabbed her wrist, and she resisted the urge to throw him through the wall. “Swap numbers? We should keep in touch – if you need someone to hide with?”

Lilith’s eyes widened, the hardness in her eyes giving way to something softer. “Yeah. Okay.” Her voice was almost vulnerable, as she handed her phone over to Sam, who put in his and Dean’s details. She gave them both one last smile, but despite the sweetness, Dean couldn’t get the image of the savage grin she had worn whilst slaughtering the vampires out of his head.


	18. 18

_2 weeks later:_

Natasha stalked into the bar, clutching the crumpled flyer in her hands, and shooting three of the patrons killing looks as they checked her out unashamedly. She walked up to the bar, and slammed down the large picture of the accursed woman from an ATM in New York, startling the bartender.

“Jesus, lady, calm down.” He shook his head at her, putting down the glass he was wiping. “What can I do for ya?”

Natasha struggled to keep her temper in check. It had been a month and she wasn’t closing in fully. “I need you to tell me if she has ever set foot inside this establishment.” She poked a finger into the face of the woman. The barkeep tool one look at the grainy picture and nodded.

“Yeah, how could I forget her – British accent in a place like this, and the face of an angel. Not a bunch of lookers this lot.” He leered at her. “Speaking of angels…”

“Say one more word and I’ll have you charged with assault faster than you can say ‘jail time’.” Natasha refolded the flyer, and tucked it inside her jacket. “Tell me everything you can remember, where she was going, what she ordered, who she even looked at.”

The bartender swallowed, and scratched his head. “Uh, she was with these two other fellas – real big, and sorta pretty looking. They had a beer, and she was telling them about uh, Rome, I think. And they swapped numbers. Then she left, without them.”

Natasha nodded, mind spinning furiously. “What did they look like? The men?”

“Uh, one was at least six foot two, with longish brown hair and brown eyes. And the other was about six foot, with short hair and green eyes, handsome. Oh! The car! They had a sweet car – uh, impala of some sort.” He grinned, nodding furiously, “and that’s all, by my honour.”

He seemed to be expecting something, but Natasha turned on her heel, and stalked out again. She lifted her phone to her ear. “Put a search out on an impala driven by two tall men. They will have just passed through Oklahoma City. When you find them, tell me right away.” There was a confirmation on the other end of the line, and Natasha hung up, smiling into the night. Finally, a lead.

 

* * *

 

Lilith rubbed her eyes tiredly as she sat up in the seedy motel. It was way too early for her to be awake, but something had woken her. She looked around, eye alighting on the glowing figure at the end of her bed.

She jumped, hand moving to the knife under her pillow, and throwing it at the figure. It went right through, embedding itself in the wall behind. She blinked again, and focussed on the figure again, which was flickering before her eyes. She gasped as she recognized the face,

“Gabriel?!”

The figure – which was the blurry outline of a body, and the vague features of his face, smiled gently. “ _Lily. Where are you?”_

Lilith narrowed her eyes. “How are you doing that?” the figure blinked out before reppapearing again.

“ _Grey showed me a trick – to try and get hold of you, because you’d blocked our telepathic connection. I’m not strong enough to hold this long. Tell me where you are.”_ The glowing Gabriel stretched out a hand to her, smiling reassuringly, “ _it’s alright. Just tell me where you are and we can come and get you.”_

Lilith stepped back, “No. Gabriel. I can’t. I can’t go back to following his orders. He doesn’t even think of us as human.” She looked away from him, at the open demon book she’d been reading before she went to bed. “Besides, I’m on the brink of something, Gabriel.” She turned to him, excitement at sharing her endeavours with her friend making her careless, “I’ve found a way to give me more abilities, to give me strength, speed. Blood magic! It’s incredible-”

“ _Blood magic?!”_ Gabriel’s voice was horrified. “ _No! you cannot dabble in those dark arts – Grey told me about them – they’ll only lead you down a path you don’t want to go down. Please, Lilith, tell me where you are **now.** We’ll bring you away from it – please.” _Lilith closed her eyes at his desperate plea. She was so tempted, just to go back to him, to everything she knew.

But she knew what she had to do.

“No.”

Lilith opened the bedside table and pulled out the letter opener, and ripped open the skin of her forearm, and drew a crude scrawl on the wall. Before she even had to say the chant, Gabriel’s form flickered violently. “ _Wait! Lilith, no!”_

“ _Et factus est Noththe novem sororum ,_

_Octo et novem est ,_

_regnavit septem et octo ,_

_septem autem sex_

_fuit quinque et sex ,_

_coepisset et quinquaginta quattuor_

_tres et quatuor sunt ,_

_et duo trium ,_

_unum autem et duo ,_

_et eum qui genuit ,_

_Sic fiat_.”

Gabriel let out a strangled scream, and his form blazed brighter, before disappearing. Lilith dropped her eyes, feeling tears well up in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Gabe. I wish I could go back… I wish I could go back…”

 

* * *

 

Natasha banged open the door of the hotel she and Clint were staying at, the loud noise making Clint jump off the bed in fright.

“Sorry.” Natasha said shortly. Clint clutched his chest, waving a gun around pointedly. Natasha ignored him. “Where are we with finding those two boys?”

Clint sat back down on the bed, and pulled up the laptop he’d dropped. “Uh, well, funnily enough – there’s a few police look outs for them. Tall, impala driving. Fits the bill. I have some video footage, and some names – but some of them can’t be real.”

“Bring up the video footage.” Natasha said shortly. Clint nodded, and clicked on a video of them in a convenience store. Natasha cross-matched what the bartender had told her with what she expected. They got into a black impala and drove away, but not before she saw them throwing guns into the trunk. “That’s them.”

“You’re sure?” Clint looked at her. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay! Okay, whatever you say. I’ll put an APB out and just make sure all information is diverted to you.” Natasha smiled at him.

“Thank you, Clint. Also send out an image sweep in Europe. Start in England and Italy. I’m going to take a shower then read up more on these two boys.”

“No.” she looked at Clint from the bathroom door. He was pointing at her sternly. “You, missy, are having a full night of sleep.”

She sighed. “Fine. But the second I hear something, I’m out of here.”

“You’re obsessive.”

“Passionate.” She countered, and shut the bathroom door.


	19. 19

Ronaldo of the Swiss Guard looked up from his sandwich at the blip from his computer. It was an emergency APB from London.

He frowned as he opened the file, noting an unfamiliar eagle seal on the corner of the scanned court order. SHIELD. He swallowed his mouthful thoughtfully, and scrolled down, and almost choked as he recognized the name and face that was staring at him through the screen. Quickly, he dialled the office of Numen Grey.

_“Mi scusi, Mr Grey, ho appena ricevuto alcune notizie angoscianti...” **excuse me, Mr Grey, I have received some distressing news…**_

 

* * *

 

“What?! Where is she? When are we leaving?” Gabriel had jumped to his feet at Grey’s information, and was pacing around.

Numen waved his hands pleadingly. “I’m sorry, Gabriel, but this is out of our hands now. This is SHIELD we’re talking about – just about as many secrets as the church.” He said laughingly, trying to soothe Gabriel. Gabriel just shot him an irritated look, and Grey sighed. “look, I’m sorry, but until she’s in custody, we can’t do anything. All we can do is offer SHIELD her details, to help them find her.”

“Bullshit.” Gabriel swore, making Grey’s eyebrows jump. “You know that if I went over there, I could track her down.”

Grey sighed. “I understand, but _please_. Just leave it to the Americans for now.”

Gabriel shot him a disgusted look. “I once told Lilith that you cared about us. About her.” Shaking his head, he swept from the room.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel clicked his holster onto his leg firmly. He stood up, and caught a glimpse of himself in the glass of the gym door.

He smiled bitterly. If only Lily could see him now – the angel boy, about to rebel.

All for her.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel flicked off the engine of the jet, and took a minute to gather himself. Grey would no doubt put together the dots – missing jet, missing Gabriel – and would come looking for him, or send someone to bring him back. He had 24 hours to find the SHIELD representative who was tracking down Lilith and offer his services, then get an official document allowing him to stay.

He wasn’t without help though.

He exited the jet, and headed straight for the airport’s exit, typing out a text as he went. When he and Lilith had been over to America with the Pope as an honour guard, he’d met a man working for the CIA. Maybe Chris would be able to help him out.

 

* * *

 

He was in a cab when he got a call. Private number.

“Hello?”

_“Hello, my name is Natasha Romanoff. I understand you’re also looking for Lilith Mauvais and you may have some important information?”_

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at the direct woman. “Well, yes. I would need to meet up with you to discuss. Is it possible for me to come to you?”

There was a silence on the other end, and for a second he thought she’d hung up, but then she spoke again. “I _need to know exactly how you know her before I can give you my location_.”

Gabriel closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “My name is Gabriel Saraph. I work with her in the Vatican – at least I used to. I’ve been her best friend since we were five.”

“ _Oh. I see.”_ She rattled off an address without any explanation and Gabriel hung up, relaying it to the cab driver, who raised his eyebrows but nodded.

 

* * *

 

Natasha slid her phone back into her pocket and let a small smile spread over her face. She was getting the woman’s best friend, and she’d finally tracked down the two men she’d been looking for. She regarded the black impala parked in front of the shabby motel, and strode past, heading deliberately for the door she knew that her two biggest leads were waiting behind.

She unlocked the door with the master key she’d taken from the owner, and stepped quietly into the room. A quick glance at the beds showed her that they were full of the two sleeping men. But something felt wrong. Her hand moved slowly to her holstered gun, and made to pull it out when a deep voice from behind her made her freeze.

“Don’t.”

Natasha put her hands up slowly, then in one swift movement, turned, and grasped the muzzle of the gun, forcing it into the stomach of the tall man threatening her. He grunted and his hold on the weapon loosened. She ripped it off him, and whipped him across the face, downing him. Movement from behind her made her spin, and kick out, hitting him in the face, making him pass out instantly.

 

* * *

 

Sam grunted lowly at the pain in his head as he woke. Then he became aware that he was upright, and unable to move.

“Good morning.”

He looked towards the calm voice, and saw the red headed woman. She was flicking through his father’s journal. “Don’t touch that.” He ground out. Natasha raised an eyebrow, and snapped it shut.

“Apologies. Now, Sam, I have some questions for you.”

“Where’s Dean?”

“Unconscious in the bathroom.” She answered shortly, and moved closer to him. Her movements were so smooth and precise, it made him wonder for a second whether she was human. Then he remembered Lily’s physicality, and relaxed slightly. Just very well trained. “Do you know of a Lilith Mauvais?”

Sam frowned. The name was unfamiliar. “No. listen, I think you have the wrong-”

“Shut up.” She snapped, “I _know_ you are friends with her. You were seen with her, you have to-” she cut herself off, but not before Sam became aware of the rising desperation in her tone. “This woman,” she said calmly, and held up a picture. “Do you know her?”

Sam hid any reaction to seeing Lily’s face, in a police style mug-shot. “No. I swear. I don’t know this… this Lilith woman!” he barked, and she looked almost furious for a second. “please, just let us go, and we won’t call the police…” he attempted to reason.

She laughed quietly. “The police report to me.” She turned anyway, and headed for the door. “I’ll be back later; I need to make a call. If you could just sit tight.”

The second the door was closed, Sam fumbled for the lighter that sat in his back pocket. She hadn’t taken it, much to his surprise, but he burned through the rope securing his wrists, ignoring the stinging pain. He threw open the bathroom door, making Dean jump awake from his trussed position in the bathtub. “Huh? Sammy?” he wriggled desperately. “Why am I tied up? Where’s the red head bitch?”

Knowing his brother was okay, Sam ran back over to his bedside table and pulled out his mobile, dialling Lily’s number. Or Lilith – whoever she really was.

 

* * *

 

“He’s making the call now.” Natasha said.

“ _Great, I’ll track it and then you and Gabriel should be able to head to the location.”_ Natasha nodded, and waited in her already humming car as she watched Sam pace back and forth.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Sam. What’s up?”

“ _You have two minutes to explain why a crazy red head tied me and my brother up and asked about you. Or about Lilith Mauvais, whoever you are.”_

Lilith sat bolt upright in her hotel bed, making the woman next to her groan in her sleep. “What? Oh no…” she jumped out of the bed and pulled on her clothing one handed. “Sam, I’m so sorry for lying to you. I can’t _actually_ explain anything right now, other than she works for a dangerous organization and you need to run right now. I have to go; they’re probably tracking this call. I’ll contact you later.”

“ _wait! No! Lil-_ ” she clenched her fist, half crushing the phone. They probably already had a lock on her, but she’d be able to get out before those mortals managed to get themselves close.

The woman in the bed sat up, rubbing her eyes. She focused on Lilith. “Hey! Aren’t you gonna pay?”

Lilith growled under her breath, and threw some notes at the messy haired prostitute, and almost fled from the room.

 

* * *

 

She vaulted down the back stairs, and out into the cool night air, hoping to run for the nearest main road to get a cab.

“Lilith.” She skidded to a halt at the familiar voice.

Slowly, she turned around, and came face to face with her best friend.

Gabriel looked like he’d been photo shopped in to the dark, dingy alley. He was so beautiful, and so _pure_ looking. Lilith could see some of his power radiating out, a warning that lit him up with a gold aura.

“Gabe.” She said disbelievingly. “What the hell are you doing here?”

His face grew sad. “I’m sorry, Lil, but-”

“You’re under arrest for an attempt on the Pope’s life, and unauthorized use of abilities unknown to SHIELD.” A second voice, horrifyingly familiar, drew Lilith’s eyes to the red headed woman making her way down the alley from the way she’d come. _Romanoff._ “yes.”

Lilith realized she’d said it aloud. Then her eyes narrowed and she rounded on Gabirel. “You’re working with her?! And an attempt on his _life?!_ You were there! You know I wasn’t going to _kill_ him!”

“Listen, Lilith… I have no choice. Either SHIELD takes you in, and your fate is decided by both them and the Swiss Guard, or-”

“Or you get put down like a dog.” Romanoff’s cold voice made Lilith bristle. Gabriel stretched his hands out beseechingly. Lilith shook her head, disbelievingly.

“No… no… this is a bad, bad idea.” She could hear Romanoff stepping closer behind her.

“Lily, please… just stand down.” Gabriel was anxious, pleading. He could see her gathering energy, and she knew how afraid he was. He didn’t know what she had achieved during their time apart. She’d mastered so much…

“Leave now, and _no one gets hurt…”_ Lilith could feel her voice slipping into that low growl that always happened when she reached for that black energy inside herself. Gabriel let out a gasp of horror as he saw her eyes. She knew. Black as pitch. Black as her blood.

In a moment of clarity, she felt, rather than heard, Romanoff spring into action behind her. With a quick movement, she yanked out a small knife and slit her wrist with a short moment. A spurt of blood hit the woman in the face, and with a twitch of her hand, Lilith sent it freezing around her throat, making the woman fall to her knees.

Blood was still pouring out of the wound, but before it could fade to nothing on the ground, Lilith called on the ice, and it crackled up, expanding dramatically, and into a hard glove like curst around her wound and fist. Gabriel twitched, mouth wide open at her display.

Then a sad frown split his face, and almost as if he didn’t want to, he charged at her. Lilith watched as his power coalesced around his fist that he was swinging back, and wound herself back, meeting him halfway.

There was a resounding boom, and a small shockwave sent them both back a few paces, Lilith dragging her already reforming ice glove along the ground. Gabriel flipped himself up from his back, glaring at her.

“What was that?” he growled, cracking his neck as he reached for something at his side.

“That… that was _Ater-sanguis._ The Black-blood. _”_ Lilith watched him warily, as something shimmered into existence at his side. With a slick sliding of metal Gabriel pulled a glittering broadsword out, and held it at the ready.

For a moment, Lilith was mesmerised. The blade itself was silver, with gold running in a stripe down the centre, engraved with symbols that swirled before her eyes. The hilt was thick and gold and inlaid with rubies and sapphires. “You’re not the only one who received further gifts whilst we were apart.” Gabriel said seriously. “Last warning. Stand down.”

Lilith clenched her jaw. Why must it come down to this?

She looked to the ground, and lifted her hand over it, gathering power. Drops of blood began falling to the ground, but formed a neat circle. “ _Opaca, obsecro vos, opaca, audi clamorem. Arma me! Arma me!”_

Her call for arms was answered almost immediately. Perhaps eyes were already on them – the two soldiers, meant to fight together, fighting each other.

The ice turned opaque, and another world could be seen for a second through the cold, crystalline window. There was a rumble, and the ice cracked, and two blades rose up. She grasped them, and the cold bite of the hilts made her grunt slightly. Almost immediately, she felt her flesh freeze to them slightly. They were about half as long as Gabriel’s sword, and a third as thick. They were black, with silver Seol written up the blade, much like Gabriel’s own sword.

“I will not stand down.” Lilith growled, and raised the blades. Gabriel readied his own, arms beginning to steam in the cool night air. He was going to go supernova to stop her.

The thought made her both sad and angry, and in response to her emotions, her blood crackled and crept up her body, coating her in a cold kind of black armour. Unfortunately, she could already feel the effects of all the blood loss, and energy she was using.

She had to tough it out so she could get away.

So without warning, she charged, and she felt like a shadow again – flicker fast and unstoppable.

The heavy sword was brought down upon her, and she crossed her blades together, catching the sword before it could hit her, and flicking her wrists, sending it away. He was already responding, and she ducked and spun away, but not before the sword slashed across her shoulder. There was a hiss of black smoke as some of her ice was melted away, but it was already reforming – hard as ice, but as liquid as blood, allowing her full movement.

The heat of the sword was enough to worry about on its own, but Lilith could see she had about ten seconds before Gabriel burst into his Holy Fire.

She had to subdue him before he took her out, and half the neighbourhood in his uncontrolled burst. Panting slightly, she stepped up the ferocity of her attacks, forcing him to concentrate more on her – taking away his attentions from the build-up within himself. Finally, she landed a hit. A direct slash across his chest began bleeding lightly as she danced away again, but she was feeling her own blood-loss weighing on her. Gabriel looked livid, and she saw the white gold Holy Fire spilling out from the wound.

“Oh shi-” she gasped as a sharp pinprick on the back of her neck made her falter, and lose control of all the blood she was controlling. She reached up slowly, and removed a small arrow. A sniff of the head revealed tranquilliser. “Mother ffffuuuuu…”

Her vision went blurry, black eating away at the edges. She felt herself sway, then fall heavily to the ground, her last sight, two pairs of feet walking closer.

 

* * *

 

Clint really should have taken her down sooner, but there was something about the mesmerising fight between the two of them that made him unable to move. It didn’t help that whatever that shockwave had been, had knocked him from his perch.

She fought like a wild cat, speed and ferocity, teeth bared. He was more restrained, somehow heavier, despite his obvious strength. They were matched near evenly, but he did see that she had landed a shallow cut across his chest.

He raised his bow, and shot the tiny tranquilliser arrow directly into the clear patch of skin at the top of her spine. She swayed for a moment, and looked around as she pulled it out. But the damage was done.

The black coating her poured off, and he could see Natasha stop struggling on the ground, and she was able to sit up, as the liquid trickled away.

He jumped down from the top of the power line, and approached the unconscious woman, Natasha close by his side. “You alright?” he asked her quietly. There was bruising in a perfect line around her throat. She nodded, eyes fixed avidly on the black haired woman sprawled in front of them.

Gabriel had turned away slightly, holding his glowing hand over the cut. Clint could see it slowly fade. It honestly wasn’t the weirdest thing he’d seen, so he didn’t feel the need to stare. He squatted next to her, and checked her pulse. “So what now?”

Natasha grinned. “We call it in, and bring her to the raft.”

Clint nodded, and stood up, feeling Gabriel’s gaze burning into him. He ignored it, on the pretence of fishing out his mobile.


End file.
